The Three Kings
by KingBeasta
Summary: Fairy tail was known as the greatest guild but when a new guild by the name Lion Claw is claim the best guild what will fairy tail do especially this new guild is as powerful as fairy tail but maybe more when their guild master Naruto is a Wind God Slayer
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Fairy tail was known as the greatest guild but when a new guild by the name Lion Claw is claim the best guild what will fairy tail do especially this new guild is as powerful as fairy tail but maybe more when their guild master Naruto is a Wind God Slayer

Three Men have just arrive at Galuna Island.

Each looking fairly young around the age of Erza and Mirajane.

The man in the middle is a blonde (his hair style is from Naruto tail of a gusty ninja) he has piercing blue eyes and 6 whisker like claws on each side of his cheek. He is wearing a Black cloak, black long sleeve skin-tight shirt, Orange chest plate with an emblem of a Lion like claw in black, fingerless black gloves with metal plated on each knuckle, dark orange jeans with black lines coming down, Orange armor boots going up at his knees and has gunbai strapped to his back. This is Naruto Namikaze the Ace of the guild known as Lion Claw and the guild master and who is a Wind God Slayer and leader of a triple s-rank team known as "Three Kings."

The one next to him is a redhead having Flame red hair he has his hair in a flat top like fashin (just look up chris brown new hair cut) he has dark red narrowing eyes. He's a black skin-tight shirt, red shoulder plats, a leather jacket, blue pants, two twin swords strapped to his waist and black boots. This Flameso Frosthawk a member of the Lion Claw Guild and Three Kings who is a Light Phoenix Slayer.

The last the one on Naruto's left his Datinet Vectdor a young man with two sword strapped to his back one having a black hilt and the other a yellow one both swords are 5 feet long. He has piercing bright yellow eyes, and blue grayish hair he has two bangs coming down in the middle of his forehead his hair spiky short, he has a yellow triangle pointy down, a triangle point left, and a triangle pointy right tattoo on his left cheek just below his eye giving him a dangerous look. He's wearing a black armor long sleeve shirt with the lion claw emblem in his left shoulder, black gauntlets having yellow stones place on the knuckles, he's gray pants, and black combat boots. He's a shadow god Slayer

The three Mages decided to take this mission they each had a feeling not all the pieces are there so they took the mission and see what's really going on. They see an interesting site they see Fairy's Salamander, ice Mage Gray, and some blonde girl who looks nervous and scared. Each of the three sweat drop at the scene they knew both Nastu and Gray weren't s-rank mages and the blonde is an obviously isn't an r-rank mage.

"Aye Fairies what the hell are you doing here" demanded Datinet glaring at the three mages each of them face faulted not knowing the mages were behind them Nastu turns around with having an Idiotic smile "WE'RE FAIRY TAIL AND THIS IS OUR MISSION" yelled Nastu Flameso gain a tick mark "No your leaving is this a mission for s-rank mages." "Never" yelled Nastu gray looks at the 3 mages in suppression they look familiar I just can't place it.

"You Fairies are pathetic you're a grown man stop acting like a child I guess shouldn't be surprise you're guild isn't great anymore" said Flameso looking coldly at the fairy tail mages as if they aren't even his equal. "Oooh now you done it Nastu gonna kick your ass" said a cheerfully Happy the fairy tails mages think Nastu is totally going to knock the out redhead.

Nastu charges at Flameso with his fist cover in fire ready to punch Flameso for disrespecting Fairy Tail; Flameso lifts his fingers incases it into a godly bright light he shots Nastu with a Beam made out of Light hits Nastu knocking him out the Mages of Fairy tail are shocked at what just happen they are left with their mouth open and dumbfounded.

"Take him with you this is our mission" said Naruto who gazes at them Gray is left wide open "wait I know you guys your Lion Claw's Strongest mages 'Three Kings' and your Naruto Namikaze the guild master". Said Gray pointy at Naruto "Yes your right I am the guild master leave now and I might forgive one of your guild mates attacking one of mine for just insulting your guild." Said Naruto as he motions for his team to head out to finish the mission and discover the mystery of the island full of demons.

"So, what do we do now" asked Happy unsure if they should even continue with those 3 taking charge of the mission. "We will go back to the guild Master is already mad enough and with Erza no doubt you guys will be getting punish for taking a s-rank mission without permission." Gray retries Nastu heading back to the guild and inform the Master of the encounter with Lion Claw.

 **With Team Three Kings**

After going into the city each of them splitting up Flameso destroying the moon the spell as has been cast on, Datinet taking on Lyon, and Naruto bringing back Ur to life.

 **With Datinet**

"Well Well if it isn't Shadow King Datinet from Lion Claw I must be lucky. I get to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

**With Datinet**

"Well Well if it isn't Shadow King Datinet from Lion Claw I must be lucky. I get to kill you."

Datinet just smirks "if you say so trash" Datinet let the god slaying magic flew through his hands. " **Ice Make: Serpent** " said Lyon launching ice snakes at Datinet. Datinet skillfully dodge the attacks " **Shadow God's black whip** " a shadow like whip appear in his hand he then destroys the ice snake.

 **With Flameso**

As he walks through town with feel with the peaceful demons Flameso pulls out paper and puts weed in it when rolls it into a blunt. Flameso raises his finger and fire emits from his finger he then lits the blunt enjoying his blunt he then looks up in the sky at the now purple moon.

Flameso then smirks showing his long fangs "mmh I doubt those fairies would've been able to destroy the moon.

This is the difference between us and them we don't destroy everything when we go on missions we complete them without causing damages then again Lion Claw is the best. Flameso then raises his had as a red magic circle appears Flameso's hands are incase in gold fire.

"Enough Fuckin around time to end this and go home **Atlas Blaze: Golden Fire of Destruction** " shouts Flameso he shoots a huge golden fire it quickly transform into a warrior riding in a carriage and 3 Pegasus's charging at the moon when they reach the moon the moon explodes in a beautiful light of gold like dusk. Flameso continues smoking his blunt he senses his Master magic signature he decides to go there since his job is done.

 **Back With Datinet**

He then channels the shadow god slayer magic around him and Lyon large amounts of shadows surrounds both of Datinet and Lyon looks confuse he tries to break it with a powerful punch but the shadow like prison won't butch "it's useless Lyon you won't be escaping from this prison any time soon" Datinet then starts to chuckle Lyon gets irritated at Datinet for laughing at him "WHAT THE HELL IS FUNNY!"

"You you're a joke I find a funny an insect like yourself thinks you have a chance against me and for your information this 'shadow prison' is called " **Shadow Realm** " from the very beginning I was toying with you from the very beginning but now it's time to end this game!" said Datinet He then turns into shadow before Lyon can react he is punch in the face then again in the back then goes on repeatedly Datinet brutally beats on Lyon he then deactivates **Shadow Realm**.

Lyon falls to the ground but he doesn't give up he then creates an army of dogs made out ice.

" **Shadow God's Chaos**!" Datinet gathers darkness in his right hand. Condenses the murky darkness into a small sphere, shrinking it in size and solidifying it, then grabbing it and throws it at Lyon the attacks tires through Lyon Ice attack the dark ball explodes Lyon barely got away but he lost his right hand and right side of his face is burnt.

Datinet then uses Lyons Shadow so can get behind him Datinet then hits him on the neck knocking him out. Datinet sighs at the easy win "tsk all that talk and you were pathetically weak man what a fucking disappointment" Datinet then leaves to meet up with his team as he walks by the whole grounds is covered with Lyon's people heavenly damage either broken or possibly dead.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto is standing in front of the ice prison that hold the demon Deliora. "Hmm so this the once feared demon Deliora tsk what a joker he's nothing special even if he was awake I could easily kill him.

Flameso then arrives seeing his guild master looking at the huge ice "Master it seems like she's still alive in there."

"Yea true but barely I'll have fuse her with the remains of Deliora and ice into her luckily this won't change her into a demon just give her a stronger body and increase her magic reserves now it's time to get to work. Naruto then brings out a brush and start writing all over the huge block of ice He then Claps his hand together.

" **Unison Raid: God's Healing Restoration** " yelled Naruto he's encase in a bright light and purple wind he then shoots a beam at the huge ice the ice slowly shrinks along with Deliora thus transforming into a woman with short black hair and mature body starts to form when the light dims down Ur is left in place instead of Deliora but sadly Ur is left naked which the 3 members sweat drop at they heard of how Ur training regimen is like they honestly hope she didn't fight Deliora naked cause that would be weird "I don't even want to know" said the three men. Naruto takes off his cloak having it wrapped around Ur they go back in town the villagers were so happy stopping the Demon from coming back to life they asked if there's anything they can do Naruto says he would like somewhere to say they found a little motel Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet decide to wait for Ur to wake up.

 **With Shion**

Inside the large city of Fiore is another town known as **Uzushiogakure** it was named after the Land of Whirlpool who were Naruto's former clan members that was once destroyed by three powerful dark guilds **Akatsuki** , **Uchiha Tribe** , and **Hyuga Hall** 150 years ago.

But the guilds didn't get away with destroying Naruto's home or bringing his clan to extinction decades years later at the age of 12 Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet killed every member.

Flameso killed all of the Uhcihas, Datinet Killed all the members of **Akatsuki** , and Naruto killed every member of the **Hyuga Hall** all except for Hinata and Hanabi who were they were the ones that didn't believe themselves in being superior and they didn't even want to be part of their clan so Naruto allow them to join his guild and if they even tried to kill or hurt any of guild mates he will end them. Naturally they both agree.

Within a fairly large Apartment made for one person the apartment is ten the inside looks like a place a priestess would live in inside the living room is dark with lit candles making a large circle inside the middle of the circle is a blonde woman with priestess haircut with purple eyes (she's basically wearing the same thing in the movie basically a pink kimono). Shion's eyes shoot open with her eyes glowing bright Purple Shion pants from the vision she has in the future the possible fate of the world. She then starts to mumble about the dragons Igneel and Acnologia and the dark mage Zeref.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with Team Three**

 **Kings time skip to 5 days**

Within the 5 days they were just awaiting for to awake from her comma like sate Naruto was in deep thought after talking with Shion on the lacrima crystal ball. She told him about a vision she had and it was important Naruto then told her when Ur is awake they will head back to the guild immediately.

Flameso is smoking a blunt wondering what girlfriend Magma is doing and his brothers Aqua and Lava (Flameso, Aqua, and Lava are triplets but Aqua has ocean blue eyes and sky blue hair he has short spiky hair.) Flameso is also wondering when Miko Starling will have his lacrima guns which shot fire lacrima bullets.

Datinet is cleaning his swords with piece of cloth he was really disappointed at how easy Lyon was but he shouldn't be surprise Naruto, Flameso, and himself were each wearing a special seal that hides their huge magic reserves if they remove the seals everyone in the island you would be knocked out. Maybe if they didn't have the seals it would be easy dealing with Lyon and his guns but they didn't want everyone knocked out. He's so wondering about his girlfriend Myr'rina his two cousins Shallow and Troien. "No doubt those two are fighting someone" thought Datinet.

Suddenly Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet hear Ur start to stir as she starts to open her she sees she not in ice wondering what's going on Naruto then explains what has happen since she's been asleep and now her body is stronger and her magic reserves are also larger too.

She then agrees to join his guild and maybe teach some children after Flameso goes into town and buys her a black tank top, brown pants, and black shoes after she's fully dress they head back to the guild as soon as possible wondering what Shion's vision of the future could've been. After getting on a boat they finally make it back to Uzushiogakure a beautiful large city having an ocean blue sea so bright you can see your own reflection and the beautiful brown sand. In the cities there are various restaurants, hospitals, parks, temples, malls, bars, jewelry stores, and black smith Miko Starling a woman around the age of 30 with short brown hair coming from her shoulders, she has brown eyes looking like an older version of Tenten (who is also a member of Lion Claw) she's wearing a red Chinese dress who is famous from making The Three Kings Weapons.

Houses are also beautiful ranging from huge to small each house looking luxurious right in the middle of the town is a statue of an elderly man with long, white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee. He also wearing armor. Under this, he wore a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure. On his back, were what appears to be curved handles of two swords this man was Ashina Uzumaki the former head of the Uzumaki Clan and the first guild master of Lion Claw with Mito Uzumaki being the second and Naruto being the third at the age of 11.

In a few blocks down is the Lion Claw guild a two story building looking like a temple with the Lion Claw Emblem.

Inside is a lounging room, bar, amusement room an upstairs room for S-rank mages sitting in the bar is Revy drinking brandy, Karen Lilicia drinking red wine, and Eda drinking some vodka in the bar is Hanabi Hyuga, Wendy, Chelia, Konohomaru, Udon, and Moegi are in the lounging room watching tv. The door up Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet coming walking in with Ur.

Ur goes to the lounging to sit down with the children of the guild hopefuly to know them better.

The guild is not sure how Ur is alive but it has to be their master Naruto he's always known for doing impossible things like becoming the youngest gild mage surpassing Mavis Vermillion who was 13. Naruto greets everyone he then goes over the bar seeing Shion and Hinata (she's wearing her the last clothes).

"Hello Master, Flameso-san, and Datinet-san how was the mission" giving them a small smile "it well good ya' know we ran into fairy tail's salamander, ice mage Gray, and a celestial mage" said Naruto "That's good I'm happy none of you are hurt she then gains a small blush on her cheeks she the gains a serious expression.

"Now master if you follow me I have to tell you about the vision I had" said Shion he nodded motion for Flameso and Datinet to follow him they go upstairs Naruto sits in his throne like chair Flameso, and Datinet leaning on the wall Shion sits in a royal blue luxurious couch "You guys can come out no."

said Naruto four men come out around the age of Naruto himself two of them are the triplet siblings of Flameso the one with the blue hair is Auqa Frosthawk wearing a black v-neck, a dark blue jacket, black fingerless gloves, brown jeans, and black boots with a sword strapped to his back Aqua also has is left eyebrow pierced and lip. He's a Water Phoenix Slayer

Next to him is Lava having spiky short hair having his right eyebrow pierced, a dark red button up, jean vest, dark blue pants, and red shoes, also having a sword strapped to his back. He's a Magma Phoenix Slayer.

Next to him is Rockso Sangeasus having short hair with the sides shaved off, he's wearing a black tank top, white medical tape wrapped around his both of his wrist, black gloves, brown pants, and black boot, and a diamond shaped shield strapped to his back. Rockso has an Exceed who looks like a leopard the exceed is wearing a purple sundress with dragon lilly flowers pattern it goes down to her thighs she has a lance strapped on her back this is **Angelina** Rockso's partner. He's an Earth Dragon Slayer

Next to Rockso is Icee Coastlaw has his hair French braided (like asap rocky's hair) he's wearing a short sleeve dark blue shirt and under it fishnet shirt, Icee has a sword strapped to his back the his back, he wearing blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black trench coat. He's a Frost God Slayer.

And the last to be reviewed Is Ace Carter having a man bun taper he has a scythe with the handle is black with white wrapping paper the blade is 4 feet long, he's wearing white and blue kimono. He wears sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Chinese Influence , he's an Wind devil slayer.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where's Shallow, Magma, My'rina, and Troein" as Datinet in a curious tone "they said they are going on a mission to take down the Tower of Heaven the wizard council said they want every member of Jella's team dead" said Rockso sitting on the couch.

"Mmh I wonder how Titania going to take her old friends dead and now being followers of Zeref" said Datinet smirking he knew the followers are going to die since all the members of Lion Claw are S-rank level.

"Shion tell us about this vision you had" asked Naruto really eager to know about the vision. "Okay Master my vision isn't like any other vision I had.

 **Vision Sequence**

The land Fiore is a waste land everything is either destroyed or on fire the Fiore is longer the same it looks as if hell was brought to earth. People are hiding in cower trying to stay long enough to survive this hell on earth while others kill themselves not wanting to experience to world that has become there home.

Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale are destroyed; the Lion Claw is still standing but barely the guild has is abandon damage but thankfully livable for any who wishes to live there.

Thousands of dragons are destroying everything the dragons Metalicana, Grandeeney, Sandraina the lightning dragon, Sefron the Poison Dragon, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, and Adelind the earth Dragon.

In the city of Crocus or what's left of it is burned to the ground flames everywhere, people screaming in pain as they are slaves to the Dragon Empire Inastogia a massive dragon towering over even the black dragon a Mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in red round, scales, which in turn are decorated by decorated by spiraling, black lower body, specifically his chin, chest stomach inner two tails, thighs, and arms are dark yellow in color and appear to be rather scaly. Inastogia's eyes are yellow and his head is round and blut with eight, large, elongated plates extending backward. Inastogia mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and attached to his chin, is an arrowhead. His Large wings in the front are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's and very similar to a fellow dragon Grandeeney's. The large wings are bony bony which resembles a bat. The Scales disappear at the end of Inastogia tails, which itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

The dragon is laying on the once tower that belongs to the queen of Fiore Dragon the walks over to pile of bones who are wearing the clothes of fairy tail, blue peagsus, and Lamia scale sitting on the floor chained to throne made out of bones .

Is an older and scared Lisanna Strauss, Sherry Blendy, and Everygreen. They are no longer the beautiful women they once were filled with scars all over them bags on their faces from not getting much sleep and being a personal sex toys for Inastogia.

The dragon walks to his throne he then dragons form into a man in his 20s with long Pink and black hair coming down to his knees his hair is covering his right eye, he has black color eyes, wearing a white scarf with black lines cross, a black long sleeve shirt it has n left sleeve in the middle of the shirt is an orange stripe coming down. white medical tape on his left foreharm, wearing a black and orange cloak, white pants with a blue sash and grey boots this dragon emperor is Natsu Dragneel or what he likes to be called Inastogia a cross between dragon slayer and dragon he's fusion of Zeref, Igneel, and Acnologia creating something neither human or dragon the world now runs under control of Natsu and his dragon army.

 **Vision Over**

20 minutes later they let it all sink it "I suggest we kill Natsu" said Flameso in a serious tone with scowl in his face that will make Madara piss his pants everyone agrees with Flameso that Natsu should die and maybe the future won't happen as everyone agrees Naruto is in deep thought he raises his Magic Reserves shutting everyone up.

"No we won't kill Natsu I know killing him will prevent this future from happening but the counsil will believe us since we actually proved Shion's visions are right but Fairy Tail won't take it easy if we killed Natsu they'll probably want to start a war." Said Naruto

"Yea war which a war we would win says" Ace.

"Yea we would we would win but we might become a dark mage for it" said Naruto. "I have an idea we will go to Fairy Tail and inform the Master of Shion vision and warn them if any of the fairies attack our own there will be a guild war." said Naruto everyone looks at Naruto agree with him being the best action to take.

"I wonder how Levy going to react when she sees you" said Icee as he has a shit eating grin that grinning cat in Alice in wonderland would be proud of. Naruto blushes at hearing the name of his girlfriend everyone blushes at their Master blushing Shion just puffs her cheeks out in jealously.

Flashback 3 years ago

"So Shion have you decided which mission you won't" said Naruto with a bowl of ramen in his hand. Shion nods quickly pointy to the paperthat has 30,000,000 Jewls. Naruto read for the mission he then giggles as he reads it.

 _Mission description: dress up in a lion mascot suit and attract consumers in our restaurant/ children store._

 _City: Seastone Village_

 _Reward: 30,000,00 and **Planetary Celestial Gate Key: Mercury: Spirit of speed**_

"You really like cute things and Planetary Celestial Gate Keys" huh said Naruto grinning like a fox "S-Sh-Shhut-up Master-kun" she then runs away mumbling about meannie blondes. Naruto continues to laugh he quickly catches up to her Hours later they make it to the city.

They make it Seastone village the village really earn that name for smelling a huge beack Naruto then enhales some of the air "So what does it taste like" "Salty and fishy." Shion giggles at the remark they find a huge building almost surpassing the size of toys r us they're two entrances one for restaurant and the other for toy store. They see a women wearing a dolphin butler suit she has pink eyes and she's 5'1 (just imagine a dolphin suit wearing a butler suit) Shion mumbes cute "damn that's cute" said Naruto "why thank you Master Naruto, my name is Belle Skydrew. I take it this young lady here for the request." Shion nods "okay let's get you suit up."

Shion is in lion mascot suit after an hour of serving people a small blue petite head girl named Levy Mcgarden argues with Belle saying her Master already stamp the paper for the mission. "Great what am I going to do now."

Belle suggest both of them working he will spilt the money giving Levy 10,000,000 jewls and Shion 20,00,000 after that was done the day went pretty normal serving people and getting costumers to buy the toys for their kids.

3 hours later Naruto introduced himself she is shocked he leaves his guild he tells her he isn't an old man.

"I'm young plus I can't allow myself to get weak with sitting on my ass."

Levy laughs in return "You know you have a cute laugh" said Naruto enjoying Levy's face turn crimson he gives her his contact. "Here have this I plan to ask a cute blue haired girl out after that he uses his time space magic teleports himself and Shion back. Shion is left atomic red mumbling hot guys and he called me cute.

After that they have been a couple dates with the fourth date he asked to be his girlfriend her reaction has to jump in his arms kissing her showing her excitement. They then promise to keep it secret it's for the best if any of the enemies he has come after him they can attack Levy to get to him so he their relationship is a secret.

 **Flashback**

Shion has had a small crush on him since she met him but she knows sharing is out the question for one this isn't someone weird fantasy where the main character gets every girl he almost comes in contact with. "So who is coming with you" ask Shion "I'm bringing Flameso and Datinet we leave it 3 hours. So, do whatever you need to do." Both agree Flameso goes to Fang Fur the store of the Black smith Miko Starling to get his fire lacrima Pistols. Datinet goes back to his apartment to mediate.

 **With Flameso**

After he leaves his guild he makes to the store Fang Fur having a drawing of a fang and white fur the build is brown.

"Ahh Flamseo your here for your pistols" he nods in return she hands him two black pistols (they look like alucard white one but black) "where's Tenten I thought she would be here" ask Flameso she shakes her.

" No dear, her, Amaru, Yukari Sendo, Ikaruga, Imitatia, and Thomas Ocean are on a mission" He gives nod "so how does these guns work" asked Flameso "as you know and requested they are powered by fire lacrima which I admit is very rare and hard as you Fire Lacrima temp is 900 fahrenheit.

you basically shot it like a regular gun but you can power it up using your own light phoenix magic" Flameso thanks her pays her and gets ready to relax and smoke some weed but first test the guns in his training ground he goes to his training ground it's with test dummies large space and rocks Flameso point the gun at a huge stone pillar the pillar has bullet like hole Flameso then see's the bullet hole lodge into a tree then catches on fire.

* * *

Amaru: healing magic

Ancient Relic of Zero Tailed leech: able to create shadow hands sense emotions bijuu chakra cloak and tailed beast form she can even transform into the bjiuu

ThomasOcean: requip: Shogun

Dark make magic

Hell fire magic


	5. Chapter 5

**With Fairy Tail**

The guild Fairy Tail is quite for you wondering why well Gray told the Master how Natsu Tried to hit Flameso the **Light Phoenix Slayer** you kno what Makarov reaction was.

 **Flashback 15 minutes ago**

"YOU DID WHAAAAT"

"Flame brain tried to attack Flameso of Lion Claw which obviously didn't work they're master pretty much threaten us" said Gray

Levy blushes at the mention of Naruto.

 **Flashback end**

"Natsu you idiot! Yelled everyone

"What did I do he insulted me and Fairy Tail I wasn't going to let him do that! He just caught me off guard next time I'll kick that bastard ass!" yelled Natsu with an idiotic grin blowing fire out of his mouth. Everyone in the guild just sweat drop at his claim "Yea right like that will happen" thought everyone.

Erza then walks over to Natsu and punches him on the head causing him to face fault "What the Hell Erza" "Natsu you idiot Flameso isn't someone you can take on he's far too powerful!"

yelled Erza annoyed at Natsu for being so dumb to attack someone from another guild and probably cause a guild war for that person simply insulting their guild, but the truth is they stop being the best 7 years ago when Naruto became Lion Claw's guildmaster at 12 years old three months later Flameso, Datinet, Aqua, Icee, Rockso, Ace, and Lava became S-rank mages after that their guild became larger, powerful, hell they didn't even cause any damage, even the Magic Council like them that they gave Naruto a spot on the magic council only 20 days after him, Flameso, and Datinet destroyed **Uhicha Tribe, Akatsuki,** and **Hyuga Hall.**

"Erza is right Natsu you don't stand a chance if we did go into a guild war with that Lion Claw it would take Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, Gildarts, Mirajane, and Myself to give Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet a warm up." Said Makrov after hearing that their s-rank mages and master would only give those three a warm up.

"As you all know Naruto Namikaze is a Wind God Slayer, Flameso Frosthawk is a **Light Phoenix Slayer,** and Datinet Vecdor is a **Shadow God Slayer** most of the half the mages in Lion Claw have Slayer magic they have **god, devil, phoenix,** and **dragon slayers**. The only one Erza can possibly take on is Revy one of the S-rank mages she uses **Gun Magic** and **Gun Make Magic** from what I heard **Gun Make Magic** is the ability to make any type of gun you want it's very rare and unheard of the only people I know who have the magic is Erza and Eda". Everyone paled at hear Revy she might be part of a legal guild but with her dark tendencies, psycho moments, and not really caring if she get killed someone but she sounds more of a dark mage. Bisca and Alzack have downcast at hearing Revy and Eda Bisca and Alzack are gun mages; they couldn't help but be jealous.

"As for Mystogan the only person who can possibly take him is Icee Donnas who is a **Frost god slayer** I heard Icee can inhale the cold moisture in the air and even turn himself into fog he's even able survive bellow subzero temperature" everyone is shocked at hearing about Icee Gray is left jealous he knew if he went up against Icee he would lose.

"Mira-chan even though she hasn't been on a mission in years but I doubt she would still best strong as she once was so I believe she could take on Ryuuzetsu who is an **Emerald Dragon Slayer** as her dragon slayer magic states she can use emeralds instead of fire like Natsu she also knows earth magic. But like I said before most of the mages in Lion Claw are S-rank" said Makrov hoping with the little information he gave his guild will make his children not dare attack Naruto's guild mates.

 **Two hours Later With Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet**

Team Lion Claw is in the lounge relaxing on the couch and watching tv. Shion went to take a shower today was very tiring for the young fortune teller "Hey Master can we take these damn seals off it's annoying at how a bunch of weaklings think they can take either of us on" said Datinet Naruto nods takes off the seal Flameso and Datinet do the same a Giant Magic releases from the three men, while everyone in the guild and town are used to it so they aren't affected much.

Naruto just laughs at two friend's excitement about weaklings not underestimating them.

 **Flash back**

Naruto then thinks back when he went to visit Mito an hour ago "Ahh Naruto-kun I'm glad to see you again" said Mito (just look up a picture of her) Mito is wearing a white kimono and a purple obi. Naruto goes over to hug Mito hugs him then she scolds Naruto for not visiting her more Naruto rubs the back of his head with a sweat drop on his head as he grin.

"Yea sorry bāchan" said grinning Naruto "but you know I've been busy bā-chan with the guild, and missions" "that's no reason for you not to visit your bā-chan Naru-kun" Naruto laughs nervously but then he gets serious "Bā-chan have you found any information about him" "Naru-kun you're still after him shouldn't you just forget about him after all he's y-No I won't ever forgive Jiraya he stopped being my godfather after he ratted out my parents and Tsunade-bāchan to Grimoire Hearts just for some pussy!" yelled Naruto with a scowl on his face. "When I find him I will kill him slowly painfully then I will allow him to die and join Orochimaru" Mito looks sad at hearing the death of her granddaughter Tsunade and fellow clan member Kushina.

"Naruto your right that man does deserve to die I heard Jiraya-baka has been around Veronica as you it's a small village located in the mountains north of Fiore I'm sure you know where that is right"ask Mito Naruto nods his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto then shakes his head from the conversation at least now he knows where the murder of his parents is as soon he's done talking with Fairy Tail he will head straight to that village to kill Jiraya. Suddenly, Naruto feels two fingers poking his head Naruto gains a giant tic mark open his eye's to see Konohmaru and Wendy viciously poking his head he then grabs both of their hands his eyebrow twitches every second.

"WHAT YOU BRATS!" yelled Naruto annoyed "Boss are you going on a mission can I come" said a grinning Konohamaru "Master can you teach me so wind attack" said a puppy eyed Wendy "No and No I'm about to leave with Flameso and Datinet; now leave me alone Konohamaru, you, Wendy, Hanabi, Cheila, Udon, and Moegi go on a C-class mission." Order Naruto Konohamaru and Wendy both race to the mission board for a mission they then ran back to Naruto dragging Cheila, Udon, Moegi, Carla, and Hanabi along with them. Wendy waves the paper in Naruto's face naruto snatches it out of Wendy's hand

 _Mission Description: hand out flyers for the butler Cafe **El Tigre** and dressed up as Butler's to. When you get there the you will have to be measure for your own suit_

 _Reward: 4,000,000 jewls, **Amulet of Artic Fox** , and **Staff of Money King.**_

Konohamaru grins at the mentioned of the **Staff of Money King** since he has **Take Over: Money Soul** while Moegi's eyes lit up at the mentioned of _ **Amulet of Artic Fox**_ since she has **Take over: Kistune Soul** it will enhance her **Tundra Fox Soul** form while everyone groans except for Cheila who's just happy to be with her best friends. After stamps the paper they then take off for the mission.

"Hmm i wonder what's Sasori doing he said something about a mad bomber causing problems" thought Naruto

 **With Sasori**

Sasori careful taking out Deidara's organs and transforming him into his new puppet (Sasori is using his shield puppet the puppet that Sakura first destroyed) suddenly Sasori sneezes.

"I wwonder who's talking about me?"

 **back with Naruto**

 **"** Well at least Ur will have help training the kids as Sasori, Mito, and Mina Tepes like teaching children" thought naruto.

 **1 hour later**

As Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet enters Magnolia Town every civilian drops to the ground due to the intense pressure. At the Fairy Tail Guild the weaker members fall to the ground while the stronger ones knees buckle Levy gains a shock expression at feeling the magic reserves "wait why are they here I wonder is this about Natsu Attacking Flameso-san but at least I can see Naruo-kun.

"Oh no why are they here?" exclaimed a destress Makrov before anyone can ask what he's taking about the door open revealing Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet everyone is shocked seeing the Three Kings the people of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel uneasy feeling well except Natsu who looks ready to tear apart Flameso.

Natsu then charges at Flameso with his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** everyone told him to stop but their peels went unanswered Flameso then whispers **Light Phoenix's Photon Beam** two beams of light shot out of his eyes (like heat vision) the light beams hit Natsu in the chest slamming him against the wall and knocking him out.

"Who the hell was he?" everyone sweat drops at his claim since this is the second time Flameso knocking out. "Flameso that was Natsu he tried to hit you when you insulted his guild" answered Datin he really wasn't surprise Flameso didn't bother to remember his name hell after hearing about Shion's vision Flameso respect for the dragon slayer reach a new a low he couldn't blame him for not bother to remember Nastu. "So he is how pathetic of him taken out by an attack that wasn't even paying attention. "

Everyone gulped at hearing Flameso wasn't paying attention at when he attack Natsu. Levy mumbles about same old Flameso."So what do I own the pleasure of you three young men" asked Makrov.

"We came here to disgust the action of your guild members personally Natsu and the celestial mage for taking an S-rank mission which neither are I believe punishment should be deserve." Said Naruto "Yes your right I gave each of them each a scolding."

Said Makrov Naruto's eyebrow switched at hearing all the mages got was a scolding Naruto quickly calms himself "might I suggest I better punishment" asked Naruto Lucy pales at the tone of his voice while everyone gave a silent good bye "and what is this punishments you would suggest".

"nothing big but a month of no mission." "Yes, I see that's reasonable." "Oh yeah one more thing if any of your guildmates every try to attack mine for any reason. I will not hesitate to make sure Fairy Tail's name is long forget to put it simply your guild will be like fairies I simple myth and if any of your guildmates takes a S-rank mission without permission I will see fit the council knows about it." said a passive Naruto everyouis scared shitless at the claim except for some of the females who thought he has hot especially a blue petite woman.

"But there's something I have to talk to you about alone it's very important." Said cold tone Naruto pointy to the second floor.

"If you have something to say to the master you say it to us." Demanded Erza while she brave she actually quite scared these three we're so powerful especially Naruto rumors were that he knew tons of magic and he was a master with his own magic inhaling the oxygen of his victims, they said he once killed a demon with a sweep of his finger, he even learn, completed, and improve his father Minato Namikaze own magic he created called **Chakra Make**.

Naruto just sent a glare at her giving her the chills and vision of her own death Makrov just sighs at Erza he really has too old for this shit "Alright Naruto we will talk upstairs not doubt whatever you need to talk about is extremely important."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what do you need to talk about Naruto" "It's about a vision Shion had; you remember how they're always 100 percent true?" Makrov gain a serious expression and pale at the mention of hearing Shion's vision he knew her visions had a 100 percent rate of coming true. The only way to stop one of her vision's is interfering which makes the 100 percent change into a 50 percent chance.

Naruto then explains the vision of Shion of the destroyed future and apocalyptic dragon future in ruins, slaves around and a new hybrid dragon slayer named Inastogia. He told Makrov the true identity of Inastogia the dragon empire is Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer Makrov is shocked at hearing his idiot dragon slayer is the empire of the new future and has some of his guild girls as cum dumpsters. After that Naruto let it sink into Makrov that Natsu will destroy the world.

 **With Flameso and Datinet**

Flameso and Datinet goes to the bar wanting a drink and waiting for their master to finish talking to Makrov. They see Mirajane smiling and cheerfully giving the guild their food, beer, ect.

She sees Flameso and Datinet walking over to the bar she blushes at seeing the two handsome slayers. She's seen some handsome men but Flameso is handsome with his piecing yellow eyes giving him a dangerous look and Datinet has this prince-warrior like look. As they walk over Levy glances at them and her friends Jet and Droy glares at Flameso for insulting their guild.

"Aw hello Flameso Datinet what can I do for you to anything you guys want." Said a cheerfully Mirajane

"Yes I want some Teriyaki chicken with sesame seeds white rice and soy sauce" said Flameso in a cold tone that made everyone have a shiver.

"I want a cheese Shark-Jaguar burger with curly fries and fried 10 shrimp" said Datinet in a passive voice without a care in a world Levy just signs at the two mages.

"man they haven't change one bit Flameso is still cold as ever and Datinet is still uncaring man those two never change but I guess that what makes them who they are."

Thought Levy while smiling. Mirajane smiles at their orders and goes to work cooking their food leaving Flameso and Datinet in though. Mirajane comes back and Flameso and Datinet start to dig in. They both try to ignore everyone is the guild yelling and having their daily brawl.

 **With Naruto and Makrov**

"I know it's hard to believe Natsu one of your children will destroyed the world but it will happen if we don't do something either find or kill Igneel, Arcnologia, or Zeref or possibility kill Natsu." Said Naruto with his cold blue eyes gazing at Makrov went pale at the mention killing a dragon, Arcnologia, Zeref, and Natsu his child.

"No Naruto I won't kill Igneel or Natsu. If I kill Igneel he will be heartbroken I won't kill Naruto one of my own children even if the world depends on it. I won't send any mages to kill Arcnologia and Zeref even an alliance wouldn't be able to stop Arcnologia and Zeref I'm sorry Naruto but I won't put the people at risk" said Makrov stubbornly not even giving the plan a second thought believing Fairy Tail, Lacima Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Lion Claw.

Naruto is extremely pissed at hearing Makrov dismissing one of Shion's vision knowing full well her visions have 100 percent chance coming through then not even considering the plan just simply dismissing it and basically doubting his guild thinking his guild is like Fairy Tail.

"That old bastard after I travel to this town had to be surround by idiots this fucking idiot just dismiss my warning without a second thought doesn't he even care what happens to the world. This isn't about Fairy Tail it's about the world he's willing to throw the world in chaos just for some stupid brat. Then he believes my and his guilds are equal. HOW DARE HE! MY QUILD IS MORE POWERFUL THAN HIS!."

Naruto scowls at Makrov" you really won't reconsider or call for an alliance to take this new threat before it comes a threat." Said passive with no emotion Makrov stares back at Naruto as Naruto's blue peiecing eyes glare at him. "No I doubt Natsu will ever do what you've told me I'm sure Shion just had a nightmare and nothing else you shouldn't read into it." Said Makrov with denying everything he had Naruto stands up Makrov raises an eyebrow Naruto puts his hand on the walls then whispers **Sealing Magic: Silencing Barrier** a bright yellow scrips of kanji surround the S-rank floor.

"You are a fucking idiot you're willing to let the human race become extinct just for some stupid brat." Yelled Naruto with so much hatred

"Yes I will" said Makrov stubbornly Naruto then releases the silencing Seal and gets ready to leave feeling like he wasted his time gets ready to leave and meet up with his contact for some information about Jiraya Naruto walks down stairs but not before glaring at Makrov then mumbles about idiotic old man.

When he walks down he sees Elfman, Loke, Macao, and a bunch of guild mates on the floor knocked out with Flameso and Datinet finish eating Naruto sees then turns to Levy and waves and smiles at her She blushes an atomic red with steam coming out her eyes comedic.

Naruto then turns "Flameso, Datinet we're leaving we wasted enough time." Said passive not even looking at the Fairy Tail's mages who are glaring even the ones who are still on the floor are glaring at him but none able to do anything because they are scared.

Flameso and Datinet nod understanding getting ready to leave, Naruto then turns to Levy "Oh yeea it was nice to see you" Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet then leave the guild "Wow that was scary" said a cheerfully Happy e=with the tension gone Fairy tail then laughs. Outside Naruto stops walking "hmm Why you stop master?" asked Datinet "I have to meet someone for a personal mission" said Naruto walking to a forest Flameso and Datinet get wide eyed at hearing about the personal mission already knowing about the mission.

"So, Naruto finally found him" Said Flameso with smoking his blunt gazing at Naruto walking away.

"Yes it seems so, no doubt this fight is going to be a difficult one have heard about Jiraya-Kuso yarō (Bastard) magic?" asked Datinet smoking his own blunt. "Yes I heard he has **Seal Magic, Fire Magic,** and **Take Over: Great Toad Sage** " said Flameso.

"Yea Master is going to have one tough battle ahead of him maybe this is one is going to push master to get serious" said Datinet having a cold look "the only time someone pushed Naruto to his limits and made him get serious is when he fought Itachi, Shisui, Obito, and Fugaku Uchiha" thought Datinet after the serious dissuasion Flameso grabs onto Datinet shoulder using his Light Phoenix Slayer Magic teleports back to the guild. With Naruto

Naruto continues to travel to the forest into he can no longer see any of the house he stops when he sees Ultear Milkovich the mage of Grimoire Hearts and member of the magic council. "Hello Ultear it's been long" Ultear gazes at him with a slight blush "Correct last time we meet has a month when discussing Jellal and his plan to bring back Zeref. But I…heard you've brought back…..my mother Ur?" asked a nervously Ultear Naruto nods and she cries tears in joy Naruto smiles at that happy she found her last remaining family "I swear after I'm done with Jiraya-Akimasu (scum) I'll find you Karin and Kōsui-Baba-chan (She's Karin mother I decided to give her mother a name since Kishimoto never did.) thought Naruto. After 10 minutes of crying Ultear had stop rubbing her eyes four minutes has past "So, have found any information on Jiraya and the village he's in" asked Naruto in a cold tone "Yes as you know the country is fairly small but…it is now have been turned into a slave trade village where you can buy slaves also Jiraya runs the country he has the Ino-Shik-Cho Raid guild as his personal guards stopping anyone from anyone entering the country.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you told the council about this mission"? "Yes they all approve this must be done and Jiraya is a very dangerous criminal they would keep him in jail but that would serve no propose since he probably would break out and create another slave trade." Said Ultear Naruto nods his head in understanding. "Is that all Naruto-san I have other work to do and getting information on Grimoire Hearts" asked Ultear in a tone that's neither rude nor cold.

"Yes I have to tell you something it's about Shion's vision." Said in a cold tone for 13 minutes he explain what to her Shion's vision and the conversation he had with Makrov. After that they part they're ways while out the town in his destination he sees Levy Naruto grins like a fox he sneaks behind her cover her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who."

"Naru-kun" exclaimed an excited Levy he removes his hands Levy then jumps into his arms wraps her legs around his waist. She then gives him a passionate kiss pouring all of her love into Naruto grips her smooth round butt. Causing her too moan after 5 minutes of making out they separate from each other's mouths with saliva coming down. Levy blushes at having alone time with her boyfriend.

"I miss you Naruto-koi." Whispers Levy and gripping onto his shoulders tightly as if he might disappear any second.

"I miss you too Levy-Akanbō" said softly a Naruto rubs massages her head.

After 10 minutes of hugging each other. Naruto then explains Shiom's dream, the conversation with Makrov, and the where a bouts of Jiraya the Toad Sage. She is horrified at hearing about the vision, disappointed at Makrov for just straight denying the vision and Naruto's plan but she shouldn't be surprise she knows how stubborn her master can be, and now she's scared she might not see her boyfriend. Levy looks down at the ground not wanting Naruto to see any tears she might be having. Naruto raises her chin making Levy look at Naruto he binds down to her level and pressing his forehead into hers making Levy blush.

"Don't worry Levy I won't die I promise. I have more important things to do than die" says confidently Levy looks at his eyes in hopes he isn't playing around and being serious.

'L-L-Like what Naru-koi"?

"Like you beautiful" said a smiling Naruto Levy couldn't hold it any longer she charges at Naruto with fresh tears in her eyes barring her face into his neck Naruto then rubs her head. 10 minues later she releases her head from his neck.

"Hey Levy- Akanbō."

"Yes Naruto-koi?"

"I really gotta go when I can come back I'll take you on a date Dattebayo!" they give a good by kiss with Naruto heading in his way and Levy heading back to village.

Naruto travels to the village thinking about what's to come on this upcoming battle.

"So Naruto you finally get to fight Jiraya after these years ready to make him pay" said a deep almost demoic voice this Kurama the spirit of the Nine Tailed Fox Naruto's companion and partner it was a gift from his dying mother she called it Bijuu Magic.

"Yes I will have my revenge and finally get Karin and Kōsui-Baba-chan back. That son of a fucking bitch will pay" said Naruto as his eyes glow red he pulls his Gunbai from his back slashes at trees and watches it obliterates half the forest.

Naruto then uses his wind god Slayer magic and makes him fly "Get ready boy this won't be easy."

"You're right this will be one tough battle" said Naruto.

Naruto arrives at the village when he gets there he's people living on the streets kids having to steal but that all stop when he unleashes his magic power having every single person on the floor. "Hurry and leave this country."

Naruto lowers his power enough for everyone to leave he sees three old man old enough to be in their 30s he sees Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza the leaders of Ino-Shik-Cho Raid glaring at him.

"Leave no boy you have no chance against us" said Shikaku. Naruto eyes are hidden by his hair Naruto then pulls his gunbai from his back glaring at the three men with so much hatred that would make Madara do flips.

"No I've come to far **Wind God's Fury** " a vicious black wind of whirlwind crash against his opponents separating the three men. Naruto then charges at Choza going for a punch Choza expands his size ready to crush Naruto with his fist but Naruto skillfully dodges jumps in the air elbowing Choza in his nose thus breaking his nose.

Naruto gets ready to behead Choza when Shikaku uses his shadow to stop Naruto but this doesn't stop Naruto. A Purple magic circle appears around Naruto "Chain Magic: Tendrills the chains come out the floor charging at Shikaku;

Shikaku release Naruto he skillfully dodges them and uses the shadows of the chains to stop him. Naruto jumps in the air avoiding a bomb from inoichi when Naruto lands on the ground Shikaku uses his Shadows to bind him.

"Now this little game is over he can kill this brat." Said Inoichi who decides to use his mind reading magic.

 **Inside Naruto Mindscape**

Inoichi searches for Naruto conscious so he can destroyed Naruto's mind but before he can go either farther he meets Kurama in his cage the cage open and Kurama eats without a second thought.

"You fool daring to go into my partners mind."

In reality

Inoichi falls over with void in his eyes Shikaku loses concentration giving Naruto to shoot an arrow of chakra at him **Chakra Make: Arrow** the arrow goes through Shikaku making him cough out of blood. Naruto gather Wind in his hand ready to kill him when he freezes.

Naruto let's out an annoyed sigh at another shadow user he turns around seeing Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji glaring at him with Shikamaru trapping Naruto "Die you bastard!" yelled SHikamaru he connects the shadow to Choji as Choji transform into a human bolder Choki expand his time crushing Naruto. They then cheer at the death of Naruto.

Their cheering stop when they see Choji being lift up with Naruto glaring coldly at them "time to put you brats in you place!" yelled Naruto he raises his fist as black whirlwind surround his hand " **Wind God's Iron Fist** " Yelled Naruto hitting Choji with 10 G force wind punch nearly breaking half of his bones Choji coughs out blood from bleed interning and having his inside turn to mush.

Naruto glare at the falled body of Inoichi he raises his body with wind Naruto then channels fire magic into his fist " **Fire Magic: Burning Salamander** " yelled Naruto as a huge wave of fire shaped like a salamander engulfing Inoichi when the fire dies out Inoichi is just a cremated body.

Naruto then sees Ino charges at her punches her in the ribs then knees her breaking her nose Naruto then throw her up in the air " **Wind God's Fist of Pain** " yelled Naruto hitting Ino in the rib cages 100 times at super-fast speed he encases his Hands in wind and changing the speed of the wind 300 miles. When he is done Naruto summons his chains having 3 chains appear ready to stab her in the head throat and heart but before he can do that Choza punches Naruto causing him to bounce off of building. Not giving Choza a chance Naruto slams his elbow on Choza's left arm breaking it Choza then strikes with his right arm Naruto has his hand in a claw like fashion he raises his hand in the air then slams it down causing 5 claw like wind attacks ripping Choza apart " **Wind God's Wind Scar.** " Said Naruto he flies over slamming the but of the gunbai on Shikamaru back causing Shikamaru back to break.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto then walks over to Shikamaru slams his foot on his back rapidly Naruto then picks him up slams him on his knee in bane broke the bat like Fashion he gazes down at him without a care in the world "Before I kill you tell me do you know two man named Karin and Kōsui Uzumaki' said in a demanding tone glaring at Shikamaru.

"Yea I do they are somewhere in this small country after Jiraya and my father had their way with those sluts it was mine and Choji's turn to fuck those whore." Right when he finish that sentence Naruto slam his foot onto his head cracking it Naruto then inhales some wind glaring down at him " **Wind God's Bellow** " unleashing savaging harsh wind cutting Shikamaru apart leaving nothing but a blood print.

Shikaku charges at Naruto to gain revenge but it is fertile as Naruto pint his finger unleashing high speed wind bullets into Shikaku body when he is done it looks like some fried an auto rifle into him he falls down.

"Then there were none **Wind God's almighty Lance From the Heavens**." Black wind form into 40 wind lances Naruto gazes at them "enjoy hell scum." Naruto closes his fist watching as 40 lances crash into the ground ripping cutting and destroying Ino and Choji.

After that he leaves the destroyed village following the magic scent of Toad after find the Jiraya siting in a throe room with a smug look on his face seeing his long time godson.

"Long time no see gaki"! yelled Jiraya Naruto glares at him with so much hate allowing all his magic reserves to be release slamming down into everything shaking the very temple they're in behind him his imagine of a red nine tailed fox snarling at him.

"Hello trash".

"Is all you have to say to your godfather gaki?"

"Yes I will have my revenge and avenge my parent and Granny Tsunade."

Neither of them said anything Jiraya came with fire left hook and Naruto did the same but with wind both attacks clash both trying to overpower the other one. Jiraya pulls out a red staff swirls it around with a demented grin on his face Naruto's takes out his gunbai wielding it with one hand Naruto then thinks back when Jiraya betrayed him and his family

 **Flashback 14 years ago**

Minato Namikaze is sitting in his couch with a scowl on his face next to him is Jiraya having his hands together as if he's praying. Unkown to them a 5 year old Naruto is watching the whole event takes places.

"You mind repeating that Jiraya?" asked in a low tone glaring at Jiraya with his blue piercing eyes.

"I said let me sleep with Kushina come on please Minato can't you do this for your teacher." Having big anime eyes while gleaming like a prevent wiggling his hands. Minato glares increases he allows his magic to be slightly release having Jiraya buckle his knees and Naruto is on the ground. "That Pervert how dare he asked Dad something so veil and degrating" thought Naruto with a scowl and new found hatred.

"You Fuckin Pervert you dare asked me to allow to sleep with my wife. Jiraya get the fuck out of my house and never come back or I'll kill you" growled at Jiraya leaves with a scowl.

"Naruto-kun come here my son" said Minato into a fatherly tone smiling to his son. Naruto pats his knee Naruto climbs onto his father knee. Minato ruffles his son's hair "don't worry Naruto-kun that prevent will never be around here."

"Good I don't ever want to see that pervert ever again papa." Said Naruto gripping onto his father's sleeve. Hours later the Uzumaki family are having dinner when suddenly a huge explosion goes showing the dark guild Grimore hearts. Both Naruto and Kushina narrow their eyes.

"Naru-chan please hide and don't come out until everything is over." Said Kushina smiling at her son she kiss her son on the top of the head and then hugging her son for the last time he might see her.

Minato walks over and bring his son into a hug.

This was the last time Naruto saw his parents.

Minato and Kushina face off against Hades and Zancrow. Minato pulls out his Hiraishin kunai repairing for the last battle. Kushina pulls out a katana.

"So, why have you come here Hades" asked Minato.

"To kill you brats I wouldn't of found where leave if it wasn't for him" pointy to Jiraya.

"Jiraya-baka you fucking traitor" yelled Kushina.

"Well you should've let me fuck you but it's too late now I've found some better pussy exclaimed" Jiraya looking like a pervert.

"You did this all for sex!" demanded Minato outraged his own teacher betrayed him." First Kakashi and Now you!" said Minato glaring at Jiraya. "Yes brat you simply don't understand sex you baka i'll do anything for sex even betrayed Tsunade."

"Tsunade what did you do to her you bastard!" yelled Minato.

"She wouldn't sleep with me so i killed her and raped her dead corpse." said Jiraya laughing at Minato's horrified face.

Jiraya then charges at both Jiraya as Jiraya pulls out his staff and Hades charges with his magic. Minato dodges and blocks with his kunai but he's out matched the Jiraya and Hades.

" **Burning Toad Boil Rocket** " Shouts Jiraya shooting venomous purple and brown oil.

" **Amaterasu: Formula 28** " Yelled Hades a seal engulfs an area an area in a massive spherical shockwave.

" **Unsion Raid: Burning Amaterasu of Oil** " yelled Jiraya and Hades the combine attack forms a giant shockwave in conducted in a ball of poisonous of oil. Minato curses at that attack he throws his kunai " **Seal Magic: Hiraishin** " said Minato then teleports but not before the attack hit Minato.

When Minato appears half of his body is burnt is hair is turned burnt black half of his face has been burnt off and the left side of his torso and arm is burnt looking as if someone pour acid on him.

"God dammit" yelled Minato in pain.

 **With Kushina vs Zancrow**

Both s-rank mages have been having a furious battle with Kushina clashing with her sword against against his god flame Kushina has heavely burned and a few broken bones. While Zancrow has slashes all around him and a holes in his body as if he's been pierced by something he has blood coming from his face arms and chest and his eye slashed out.

"Damn you Fucking bitch" said Zancrow glaring at Kushina with hatred he ignites his fist in godly black fire. " **Flame God's Explosive Flame** " yelled Zancrow releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion.

"Fuck you psychotic bastard" she raises her hand gathering demonic magic into forming a ball " **Bijuu Magic: Tailed Beast Bomb Pillar** " she shoots a spiraling tailed beast bomb at Zancrow.

As both attack clash a huge explosion of black flames and demonic magic chakra being unleashed. Zancrow is launched back and Kushina flies back hitting a large bolder causing to cough and kneel down before she can get up she's kicked in the face by Zanccrow has his left arm burnt. Kushina clashes with her sword across Zancrow chest causing blood to gash out.

"I might die today but I won't go down without making you fuckin pay you son of a fucking bitch! Yelled Kushina she raises her sword in in a stance " **Uzumaki Kenjutsu Style: Fox Blazing Cleaver** " yelled Kushina slashing at rapid speed in a star like motion Zancrow has a huge slash across his face, a dangle slash on his shoulder to his chest, and his right arm has been cut clean off. Zancrow yells in pain.

"You bitch die **Flame God's Bellow** " yelled Zancrow a huge wave a black flames come out of his mouth.

"Good bye my precious Naruto-chan please find a woman that will make you happy and eat well." Said Kushina closing her eyes awaiting the flames to come as the flames come Kushina. Doesn't allow Zancrow the pleasure at hearing her screams. As Zancrow walks away from the burnt Kushina believing she dead but actually Kushina was still clinging onto life.

 **With Minato vs Hades and Jiraya**

The fight with Jiraya hasn't been the easiest with both of their power and might were able to overwhelm Minato Namikaze. Jiraya has now using his Take Over magic looking like a red toad (like gamabunta)

Minato is on his last legs with various magic bullet holes and bones popping out of his body. Minato Namikaze is about to die he gives a smile.

"What are you smiling about brat" yelled Hades

"I'm just happy that I was able to have a family and be a proud father" said Minato laughing and cough off out blood.

"Then you can die knowing you couldn't protect your wife or child S **eal Magic: Thousand Blades of Victory** " yelled Jiraya throwing a scroll up in the air allowing a thousand blades coming down. Minato is turn into a pin cushion having his body pierced by the blades.

"Well he's dead now let's leave" said Hades Jiraya gives a nod. After 20 minutes Naruto comes to his father seeing him barely alive he then hears noise and sees is mother burnt alive. Naruto is shocked at how badly his parents are in he can tell they don't have much time.

"Ahh Naru-chan by handsome boy I couldn't leave without seeing for the last time" says Kushina as she falls over lying next to her husband.

Minato coughs out blood" sorry you have to see me like this Naruto-kun now promise me something" says Minato looking at a crying Naruto; Naruto nods his head "promise me that you will grow strong, strong enough that you will be able to protect yourself and your love ones. Naruto I want to let you know no matter you do in life your mother and I will always be proud." Said a smiling Minato.

"I want you to know the people who done this is Grimoire Hearts a dark guild the ones that did this is Zancrow and Hades avenge us my son don't allow people like them to live and walk around thinking they can do whatever they want." Said Kushina she smiles and closes her eyes as she passes away.

'Naruto before I join Kushina-chan there are books about what you need to be powerful and surpass us and promise me you'll make Jiraya pay that bastard betrayed us and killed Tsunade make him pay my son" said Minato as he joins his wife in the afterlife. Naruto then balls his eyes out crying screaming about mommy, papa, and granny.

With fresh tears still in his eyes Naruto glares" I swear I'll make those bastards pay I swear one day I'll kill Jiraya and annihilate Grimoire Hearts I'll become the guild master of Lion Claw succession my father I swear I'll make Lion Claw the most powerful guild and become the most powerful mage ever.

After Naruto went on training and slowly surpassing his parents when at the age of 11.

 **Flash back end**


	10. Chapter 10

As Naruto and Jiraya clash neither of them giving up Naruto swings his Gunbai down on his head but Jiraya blocks it with his staff almost knocking it out of Naruto's hand. Jiraya strikes Naruto in the jaw causing a bruise. Naruto takes this chance and punches him in the face sending him away. " **Take Over: Gambunta** Jiraya transform into a rusty red toad, around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Wears a large blue happi vest that has the kanji ebi on the back and has a dosu blade on his hip.

Naruto then glares at Jiraya with fresh hatred he focus his **fire magic** in his left hand and **wind god magic** in his right arm then a red magic circle appears bellow him " **Chain Magic: Hell's Chain** " said Naruto a black spiked chain appears into his left arm "let's do this trash" yelled Naruto " **Unsion Raid: Heathen God's Upbringing** " said Naruto a magic circle appeared the chain is in coated with bright fire and black whirlwind Naruto jumps at Jiraya as Jiraya charges with his sword both weapons clash Naruto wraps the chains around the sword.

He then kicks Jiraya on each side of the face as Jiraya stumbles Jiraya focus fire into his fist as Naruto does the same but with chakra each attack collide cause a huge shockwave throwing both men back.

Both glare at each other Naruto pulls out a **Hiraishin kunai** while Jiraya gets ready to use his staff. But Jiraya has seen this sealing magic before when Minato use to use it.

" **Earth Make: Spikes** " yelled Jiraya has the whole temple is covered in earth spikes Naruto jumps and avoids being pieced by the earth spike this continue for 20 minutes. Feeling quite annoyed at this attempt he slams his hand on the ground " **Sealing Magic: Hiraishin Advance movement Step 3** " the whole temple is has a bright yellow script of Kanji all over the place.

"What the hell did you do" yelled Jiraya.

"Wouldn't you like to know trash" said Naruto before Jiraya could do anything Naruto teleport behind him kicking Jiraya in the back with a side kick. As Jiraya is sent flying Naruto teleport in front of Jiraya then Naruto's hands are engulf in violent wind, then puts them together to forms a large ball of aggressive winds, " **Wind god's Brilliant Wind** " said Naruto he then throw the wind ball at Jiraya causing him to fly out of the temple and onto the streets. When Naruto goes out to find Jiraya he sees Jiraya with his chest cover in blood his skin no longer there and the white haired man is coughing blood.

Naruto's wind attack literally ripped the skin off of Jiraya and crack his chest. Naruto then scowls let's out a growl.

"Come out I know you're here Hatake-Obutsu" said Naruto not even bothering turning around a tall a man who ha grey gravity defying hair and black eyes wearing a longs sleeve black shirt covering his mouth, black gloves, black pants and combat boots. This is Kakashi Hatake former student of Minato Namikaze and a dark mage.

"What are you doing here" as demanded Naruto has he looks at the insane man feeling not but insanity and madness.

"What am I doing here to kill you of course I'm happy that Jiraya-sama killed that bastard and whore. If only Minato did what I asked none of this wouldn't have happen" exclaim Kakashi.

"What are you saying" said Naruto as he glares at Kakashi.

"I'm saying I'm the one who told Grimoire Hearts about their abilities!" yelled Kakashi as he laughs insanely.

"Why did you betray him" scowled Naruto with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I betray them because Minato-baka wouldn't create a slave seal for Rin Nohara, Anko Mitarishi, and Kurenai Yuhi but what did he did he denied my request" Yelled Kakashi.

Naruto is now piss at Kakashi and Jiraya.

Naruto is now cover in Black wind he pulls his Gunbai from his back." I swear I'll fucking kill you two bastards no matter what."

Naruto charges at kakashi and Jiraya with his gunbai managing to both block and avoid Kakashi's sword and Jiraya's staff. Naruto jumps over Jiraya donk kicking him in the back off the head sending him sailing Naruto swings his gunbai at Kakashi breaking his ribs Naruto then aims with a right rook punching him in the chest Kakashi uses his Lightning magic into his left hard punching Naruto thus electrocuting him in the process as Kakashi flies back. Naruto doesn't stop his relentless pursuit Naruto then unleashes a direct pulse or jet of almost solid wind from his hands or feet " **Wind god's Sky Jet Line** " Yelled Naruto as he soaring to Kakashi Naruto punches Kakashi as both of them are flying away as they hit through building to building Naruto doesn't give him as he continues to assault Kakashi with intent to kill as they come to a stop Kakashi face and body are disfigured.

"Hatake you fucking idiot did you honestly think you can stand a chance against be I'm stronger, smarter, and more powerful."

"Damn you bastard you think you're so smart let's see you survive this" Said Kakashi as he channels lightning magic into his right hand. Lighting sounding like a thousand birds "Die **Lightning Make: Lightning Blade** " yelled Kakashia she charges at Naruto.

Naruto doesn't falter as he creates the rasengan but suddenly fire starts to form around the rasengan looking like a mini-sized sun " **Unsion Raid: Fire Rasengan** " said Naruto as he charges at Kakashi when they're attacks connect Kakashi puts all his power into the attack but is overwhelm by Naruto's attack burning him into nothing.

Naruto raises his gnbai to block the attack of Jiraya's. Jiraya then transforming into brown toad with white beady eyes. "This is my most powerful form **Take Over: Gamamaru** " yelled Jiraya. Naruto then charges at Jiraya with incredible speed that would make the fastest speedster fast. He grabs Jiraya by the throat crushing his wind pipe. punching him in the air grabs his legs and uses his wind magic to cut his arm and leg off.

"I'm done playing games I'm going end this right now" said Naruto as he raises black wind starts to pick it starts to form a twister. A crow made out of Wind starts to form.

"What the hell is that" said Jiraya groggly.

"Jiraya you old fool this is the wrath of a whirlwind did you honestly think you could kill me with some help no let me show you why I'm so feared and respected by all to be honest the only ones who are my equal are Zeref, and Acrologia you are nothing but an insignificant ant now die **Advance Magic:** **Wind God's** **Tengu** " yelled Naruto as the bird from the heavens comes down slamming onto Jiraya cutting, and slicing him to bits leaving nothing but a bloody skull. Naruto then looks to the sky thinking of his parents.

"I did it I avenge you guys" said Naruto he then flies away heading back to his guild. as He heads home he can't help to worry about Shion vision that's still plague his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

"I did it I avenge you guys" said Naruto he then flies away heading back to his guild.

But now he must inform the king of Fiore of Shion's vision.

As Naruto flies away he couldn't help him but to laugh with tears of enjoy when he relies the people who took his parents and godmother away from him. But he then scowls at noticing Grimoire Heart is still alive. "And now I have to kill Grimoire Hearts then my parents and everyone's lives who were ruined by them will be avenge but now it's time to go back to the guild." Said Naruto as he continues to fly away.

"I wonder how's Amaru, Yukari, Tenten, Ikaruga, Imitatia, and Thomas mission going they were suppose be on a 6 month mission taking on the demons Rey Araña ( **King Spider** ), Lobo Blanco ( **White Wolf** , and Manba ( **Mamba** )." Thought Naruto

 **With Team Star Raid aka Amaru, Yukari, Tenten, Ikaruga, Imitatia, and Thomas**

The team is up against 3 demons the first one is a man who looks like Naraku from inuyasha but with purple hair and purple haori with blue streaks around it, black sleeves, bone like gauntlets, yellow slash, black pants, and purple shoes this is Rey Araña; Ikaruga, and Tenten are facing him. Tenten is dressed in a white Chinese dress with a golden dragon on it, black tights that go down to her knees, shinobi like sandles, abd metal arm guards she also has a feather like fan this is **Bashosen** and she has a light blue broad and flat sword with a brown talisman hanging from the bottom. This is **Shichiseiken** , These are the legendary lost tools of the Monk over the time Tenten has collected all the tools of the monk. She was even able to collect **Benihisago, Kohaku no Johei, and Kokinjo**. (Ikaruga looks the same in canon).

Yukari and Imitatia is facing off against Lobo Blanco is a fair skin man who looks like he's in his 30's he has long brown hair tied in a ponytail he has four bangs dawn in face, two moon-like tattoo's on his cheeks. His sclera is pitch black while his eye color is teal with no pipuil. He has fangs, he has armor chest plate with four purple eyes. The shoulder blades are wolf like should-guards. He's wearing a blue under shirt black arm guard having blue razor like claws. Black leather pants and silver armor boots. He also has two brown wolf tails. Yukari is wearing a blue witch hat matched with a blue button up shirt blue skirt with white flairs and blue boots.

Thomas and Amaru is facing off against Manba a muscular tan man reaching over 10'3 having scales all over his face. He has White hair with green streaks he also has two thin horns Manba has yellow snake like eyes. He's has no shirt on, he has spiked shoulder, spiked arm guards, White pants with black streaks and White boots he also has four snake tails.

Amaru is a young woman with long red hair with blue eyes and a black mole on her left face below her eye. She's wearing a brown vest white fur on the sides she also has a sky blue long sleeve shirt, she has dark blue shorts and black shoes.

Thomas Ocean is a black man with the juice cut (look up juice it's the hair style Tupac has). Thomas has brown eyes he wears a black long sleeve shirt Red armor over his shirt he wears red gauntlets he has two kitanas strapped to his back black pants and black boots.

They have been battle these demons over 5 days Which of course they led the demons out of the city after a long cruel battle they decided to split up and take the demons on two by one this actually worked in favor since they are fighting now just fight one demon instead of 3 at the same time. Everyone from both sides are heavenly injured both covered in each other but now after 2 days of fighting the numerous arounds of battle have come to an end.

"I have enough with you mortals getting in the way of our own plans" yelled an in rage Rey Araña glaring at Ikaruga and Tenten with complete utter hatred. "Yes well you're not someone who I deal with it either mister personality" said Ikaruga exclaimed coldly she sheaths out her katana ready to end this long and hard battle.

Tenten then pulls out a black power ax looking like the same power ax used by the black ranger in mighty morphin power rangers. Rey Araña summons eight rusted red spider legs from his back. Rey Araña shots to red beams of light blowing Ikaruga and Tenten away.

" **Bone Cube** " said Rey Araña transforming his hand into a giant-like cub smash it against Ikaruga she tries to block it with her sword but she's getting pushed back causing her to blade to cut her head Rey Araña then knees her inti the stomach causing her exhale a gasp he then uses his telekinesis throwing her across the field he flies to Tenten she raises her ax slashing diagonal-like causing a purple like energy cuts Rey Araña in half but he quickly regenerates he then raises his hand and open his palm." **Posion-Venom of Demonic Restoration: Miasma Field of Vision** " yelled Rey Araña as a purple like sphere made out of purple mist he then throws the ball of miasma the ball of miasama increases in size by 10 times. Tenten then notices the miasma decays everything it touches She raises the Bashosen she then swirls around a huge gust of wind appears creating a wind like dome " **Bashoen: Barrier of the Wind Gaiden** " said Tenten as she is protected by the wind-barrier. She then turns her power ax into a gun aiming Rey Araña " **Power Ax: Gun Mode: Cosmic Energy Blast** " yelled Tenten as she fires a blue space like beam hitting Rey Araña dead in the chest causing him fall down.

Ikaruga stabs him in the back pulls out her Katana and slamming the butt of the hilt onto Rey Araña's back causing him to sail forward hitting his face then handing in his back.

She then raises her Mugetsu-Ryu as water gathers around her sword **"Lilith's Aqua Saber Fang-Wing"** said Ikaruga as she slashes down her sword as she creates a powerful water slash cutting Rey Araña's in half Tenten takes this opportuning she slashes her Bashosen " **Bashosen: Raging Bull of Flames** " said Tenten as a huge fire-like bull burning Rey Araña alive leaving nothing but his charred body but Rey Araña quickly regenerates.

Both Ikaruga and Tenten glare at the fact that that attack didn't kill Rey Araña but both soon relies the only way to possibly kill Rey Araña is to destroy every part of him or seal him away.

"Ikaruga-chan I have an idea" whisper Tenten to Ikaruga who raises an eyebrow at the idea of her plan.

"Okay I'm all ears what's the plan" asked Ikaruga.

"The plan is we use a unison raid with my Zedd de la última llama ( **Zedd of the Last Flame** ) and your Kagura's Feather. Ikagura smirks at the plan.

Ikagura clashes with Rey Araña He transforms his hand into a bone-like blade slashing with her Mugetsu-Ryu. " **Yasha's Empty Flash** " said Ikagura as Rey Araña arm is cut clean Tenten then summon her silver staff with a Z on it she raises her **Zedd de la última llama** (Zedd of the Last Flame) in a crested moon-like fashion the whole staff lits up into a blue, black ,yellow, and white fire. Ikagura raises her sword into the air an icy blue windy swirl around her sword.

Rey Araña then creates a demon energy ball he throws it at Ikagura and Tenten " **Unison Raid: Las llamas celestes heladas de la oscuridad emperatriz** (Icy Heavenly Flames of the Dark Empress)" said Ikagura and Tenten when a huge wave of icy flame wave completely obliterates Rey Araña leaving nothing of him left.

 **With Yukari and Imitatia vs Lobo Blanco**

Yukari shoots a lightning blast at Lobo Blanco burning half of his face Lobo doesn't take it well charges at Yukari Imitatia slashes Lobo with her rose sword which left a huge gash with blood spilling out. Yukari raises her wand summons iron steel chains wrapped around his arm neck and legs Imitatia cuts Lobo Blanco in half.

Yukari and Imitatia breathe exhausting Imitatia falls to her knees and Yukari falls onto her black

"That was hard Imitatia-chan I'm sleepy" said the 14 year old girl who lays on the group taking a breather. Imitatia just nods with a small smile.

 **With Amaru and Thomas vs Manba**

Thomas slashes Manba with his both of his swords which are covered by Fire and Lightning Manba spits out blood as he now has a x slash on his face. Thomas then incase his fist in Darkness.

" **Darkness God's Devastation Punch** " said Thomas breaking Manba jaw Amaru then charges at him incasing her leg in red magic energy breaking his ribs.

"Amaru-chan let's do this" said Thomas as he gather his darkness God slayer magic.

"Right Thomas-koi" said Amaru as she summons her magic of Ancient Relic of Zero tailed Leech.

 **"Unison Raid: Ancient Black God's Fist of unimaginable pain of suffering"** yelled both Thomas and Amaru. As a thousand hands of darkness appear from the ground slam into Manba breaking every single bone in his body until he's dead form the vicious beating. "Ugh damn that was fucking difficult" said Thomas as he and everyone regroup picking up the dead bodies or what's left of their bodies.

"Yes Mission complete" Yelled a happy Thomas he then senses three magic reserves he turns and sees the Thunder God Tribe glaring at him and his team.

"Where the demons" yelled an enrage Laxus glaring at Thomas and his team.

"They're dead you giant buzz taper" yelled Yukari sticking her tongue out at Laxus.

"This was our mission" said Everygreen.

"So, you were late and we took the mission besides you fairies would probably just destroy everything." Said Ikagura Laxus then tries to charge at them but is stopped By Thomas who strikes him an open palm attack and a slash across the face. " **Shogun: cursed gaiden** " said Thomas as he's clothes being wear by Takemaru when possessed by Sounga. When Laxus falls to the ground Laxus is knocked out Everygreen tries to use her magic to turn Thomas into stone but Ikaurga slashes Everygreen on the back causing her to scream in pain.

"Well that was a failure he didn't even stand a chance against Thomas-koi" said Amaru.

Freed not taking this well use his **Dark Excriture: Pain** causing Amaru pain but having been trained by Sasori she fights off the pain. She points her finger at Freed shoots him in the chest with a shadow bullet causing Freed to collapse to the ground. Tenten rushes at punching him in the face then hits him with the butt of Bickslow Zedd de la última llama (Zedd of the Last Flame) causing him to gasp for air she doesn't let up as she slams her staff on Bickslow Shen stomps on his face shattering his mask causing glass to go into his eyes thus blinding him.

"Well that was easy" said Tenten alright guys let's tell the the people we killed the demons and head back to the guild.

After telling the people of the village they killed the demons when they make it back to the guild the next morning they tell Naruto he thanks them but glares at the mention of Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe for attacking his guild mates. But suddenly he has call on his lacrma crystal ball from Mirajane.

"What do you want and how did you get my number" demanded Naruto as he glares at Mirajane.

"I'm sorry but we need your help Phantom lord has attack and injured Levy." Said Mirajane.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto hangs up the lacrma he get's up grab his gunbai heading to fairy tail.

Angelina then flies to the guildmaster seeing his angry face every can almost feel the angry. "Master Are you okay" asked the very frighten exceed.

"So, umm Master what are you going to do" asked a very scared Tenten they all knew him and Levy were dating and everyone knew whoever messed with her was pretty much a dead man.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard who hurt Levy" thought everyone in the guild back at Phantom Lord Gajeel Redfox suddenly sneezed. Naruto then gets up from his seat.

"I'm leaving Aqua you're coming with me after this is the perfect opportunity to meet your Juvia-hime." This respond caused Aqua to blush at seeing his girlfriend Naruto then turn his attention to Flameso "Flameso your in charge got it." said an emotionless Naruto looking at Flameso. Flameso nods his head understanding what's he going to do "Yes Master don't worry just give those bastards fucking hell" said Flameso smirking at his guildmaster showing his long fangs. Naruto nods his head smirking back at Flameso he then pulls out his **Hiraishin kunai** Aqua then grabs onto Naruto's shoulder. They vanishes in a yellow flash. Datinet walks over to Flameso giving him an all knowing look he then smirks.

"So Flameso from a scale to 10 how fucked are Phantom lord." Asked Datinet.

Flameso then smirks and laughs softly "I say about 10 ahahaha those idiots royally fucked" said Flameso.

"You think those Phantom Lord knew if Master is dating Lev-chan they wouldn't attack Fairy Tail" asked Wendy looking nervous as she puts her two cents in.

Both Flameso and Datinet look at her with their passive look then snicker to full blown laughing their ass off "Nope no way Wendy-chan those phantoms are idiots.

Meanwhile with our Hero of the story

With Naruto and Aqua

The two have just appeared seeing Phantom Lord walking guild everyone is surprised that Naruto actually came and he has Aqua Frosthawk the Water Phoenix slayer. Even Phantom Lord's very own Jose is shocked and all his guild mates even the infamous Gajeel is shocked and feeling bad for anyone he pissed then he suddenly sneezes Juvia is shocked at feeling both Naruto and her dear boyfriend Aqua she blushes at feeling Aqua's magic reserve his magic always made her feel giddy and warm at the same time.

"Naruto-san Aqua-san you're here….but…why" yelled a very destress Erza trying to do her best to glare at the two members of Lion Claw Naruto just click his tongue at her response.

"I heard Levy was hurt this is the only reason I'm here so don't look too much in it" said Naruto he didn't hurt Fairy Tail he just hated how they destroy everything, there naive attitude and didn't really like their master he believe Makarov to believe incredibly naïve.

"We're here to take care of this trash and nothing else well we do have to bring a new member to our guild but that none of your business" said Aqua in coldly glaring at Jose.

Jose not taking this lightly at being insulted by someone younger than him "So, Lion Claw's very own Wind God and Water Phoenix has decided to get involve in other people's business insects." Said Jose as he glares at both Naruto and Aqua.

Naruto just ignore the insult "Were you the one that ordered your guild mates to attack Levy" said Naruto in an emotionless tone glaring at Jose.

"Yes I did" said Jose arrogantly not knowing he just set himself to sudden death he seems to forget members of Lion Claw are the only legal guild allowed to kill.

"Then it seems you have set your own death don't you think master" said Aqua.

"Yes your right Aqua the moment Jose decided to attack Levy his death was already set" said Naruto.

"Y-You fucking brats that it I'll kill you all along with everyone in the town now say goodbye" said Jose as he fires the Jupiter Cannon when he fires the cannon everyone screams in terror except Naruto who walks in front while everyone is screaming to him to don't do it or run away.

When the attack comes down Naruto flies up beating the blast while he ignore the screams of Fairy Tail guild Aqua just smirks at seeing their reaction. "These brats are idiots something like a lacrma cannon can't possibly hurt master. They obviously underestimate Master's prowls." Thought Aqua watching his master taking on the lacrma cannon.

As Naruto flies to the lacrma blast and awaits the attack to come Naruto can't just wait to see the look on Jose face. When the attack is coming at Naruto he kicks the lacrma blast with a simply kick causing the blast to redirect and destroying the very cannon it destroyed (think back at the frieza saga when Vegeta was fighting Frieza and Frieza kicked Vegeta's attack with a kick) everyone is left dumbstrucked and with their mouth on the floor with anime widen-liked eyes.

"H-H-H-He kicked it! HE KICKED WITH A SIMPLE FUCKIN KICK" yelled everyone.

Naruto then changes his attention to Aqua "Aqua let's go I still need to kill the person who attack Levy but I'm guessing it's Gajeel he's the type of person who would actually pray on an innocent woman. You take on the element four got it!" ordered Naruto.

"Yes Master I'll make a door **Water God's Bubble of Wrath** " said Aqua as he shoots a white giant bubble from his hand the bubble quickly hits the walking guild both of the Naruto flies in the guild while Aqua turns his body into water. The members of Fairy Tail finally get out there stupor charging into the guild while Natsu plans to fight Gajeel. As they both got into the guild they both start killing people with Naruto using his gunbai and Aqua using his aqua sword finally after asking and killing the guild mates they finally found the element four.

"Well Well if it isn't the famous Naruto and Aqua now why don't you runalong." Said Sol glaring at both of Naruto and Aqua.

"Master I'll take these idiots you go and find Gajeel and kill that bastard" said Aqua Naruto nods his head.

Naruto then flies toward the stairs and he sees Gajeel standing waiting for him "Don't I feel lucky I get to kill Naruto Namikaze" said Gajeel.

"Tell me something did you hurt a short blue haired woman with spiky hair" said Naruto in an emotionless tone.

"Yea I did why you asked bastard" said Gajeel with his tongue sticking out encasing himself in metal scales.

"She's my girlfriend you son of a fuckin bitch" said Naruto releasing some of his magic Gajeel is shocked at his magic damn nears pisses his pants. "Get ready to die don't worry I'll make it quick.

" **Iron Dragon's Scale Iron Dragon's Lance** " Yelled Gajeel charges at Naruto.

" **Wind God's Heavenly Scar** " said Naruto as his fist is incase in violent wind as he punches Gajeel he watches as Gajeel armor starts to slowly crack until Naruto Fist pieces through Gajeel he pulls his hand out takes his gunbai from his back then uses his godly wind to cut Gajeel in half the last thing Gajeel saw was Naruto's gunbai.

"Now Jose you're next" said Naruto.

 **With Aqua vs Element Four**

"Hey Juvia-hime" said Aqua as he looks at his beautiful girlfriend.

Juvia blushes at this "Hello Aqua-sama Juvia has missed you boyfriend" said Juvia as she speaks in third person.

"What do you mean boyfriend!" yelled Sol, Aria, and Totmaru.

"What she means is she's my girlfriend and she's going to be part of Lion Claw. Said Aqua as glares at her teammates."

"What Aqua-sama saying it's true Juvia is Aqua's boyfriend and I will be leaving Phantom Lord and joining Lion Claw" said Juvia said with red brought cheeks.

"You fucking slu- before Totomaru can finish the sentence he had his head blown off both Sol and Aria look towards Aqua as he has his finger raised.

Aqua then points his finger at Sol and Aria " **Water Gold's bullet** " said Aqua he then shoots two powerful water bullets at Sol and Aria head he then watches as his bullets blow of both of their heads Naruto looks coldly at their bodies.

"Y-You killed them" yelled Nastu horrified at what Aqua just did and looking at all the dead bodies.

"Yea so and" said Aqua coldly glaring at Natsu.

With Naruto vs Jose

Jose is heavenly damage with his eye cut out and one hand Joses glares at Naruto who has a cold look. "Damn you fuckin brat you will pay!" yelled Jose.

"Actually I won't." said Naruto he then raises his hand opening his palm " **Chakra Make: Disk** " said Naruto creating a disk made out of blue energy Naruto then throws the disk cutting off his legs Joses yells in pain.

"Now die scum **Fire Make: Scorching Ask** " Said Naruto as he blows black ash once the ash comes in connect Jose skin and muscles burn until the only thing left is a skeleton. "Tsk you honestly think you a piece of filth can take me hmm how pathefic." Said Naruto.

"What have you done" Demanded Makarov glaring at how Naruto kill Jose without a second thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"What is that exactly" as Makarov in a deadly tone that would make anyone shiver but for someone powerful as Naruto it doesn't affect him.

"It's quite simple Makarov I will do what you won't and that means killing every single member of a dark guild besides they deserve to die for threatening to kill a town full of innocent people plus he was also going to kill you're 'children' wasn't he" said Naruto not even looking at Makrov which he can tell Makrov is glaring at him and gritting his teeth at how true he was but his ego wouldn't allow him to agree with Naruto.

"So, where is the Natsu, Gray, and Elfman I felt their magic I thought those idiots would've destroyed something by now" said a grinning Naruto full well knowing Aqua took care of them. Makrov bites his lip at the fact one of Naruto's guild mates were able to subdue three strongest of his mages.

"They were capture by Aqua in some type of bubble" said Makrov looking at Naruto.

"Ah yes Aqua's bubbles sure are difficult to get through" said Naruto. Makrov then tells Naruto about how he stumble onto Aqua having Natsu, Gray, and Elfman capture into one of his bubbles.

 **Flash Back- to Aqua vs Natsu, Elfman, and Gray** (well if you can call it a fight)

"How can you and Naruto jut kill them like that" yelled Nastu glaring at Aqua. Erza arrive seeing Natsu trying to pick a fight with Aqua. She tries to stop him but all attempts are futile.

"Like I said before you stupid insect they are a dark guild and they tried to kill everyone in town what was I supposed to do?" Aqua but his question was laced with sarcasm not that Natsu would know.

"You could've let them live" yelled an angry Elfman not caring how strong the man is.

This outburst caused Aqua to raised his eyebrow he just scoff at the giant buffoon "riiight and let these pieces of trash live and possibly hurt innocent people." Said Aqua glaring at the three idiot boys.

Gray steps up glaring at Aqua then looks towards Juvia "If you did killed every member of Phantom Lord then why let her live" said Gray pointing at Juvia who has a passive look. Aqua then looks at Juvia which causing her to blush and mutters "Aqua-sama staring at Juvia". "She's my girlfriend" said Aqua shocking the Fairy Tail mages.

"I don't care what she is I won't let you get away killing people" yelled Natsu as he, Gray, and Elfman tried to attack Aqua which back fires.

" **Water Phoenix's Bubble of imprisonment** " whisper Aqua as he raises his hand shooting three giant bubbles capturing the three mages.

"W-What the hell is this" yelled Natsu he tries to break the bubble but it doesn't work Natsu then charges up for his **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** as he gets ready to destroy the bubble. When he hits the bubble the bubble is still standing Gray and Elfam are shocked at this. While Erza just narrows her eyes at the bubbles.

"It's useless no one can escape from Aqua-sama's bubbles only a few can escape even Juvia can't escape and Juvia is a water girl" said Juvia as she hugs Aqua's arm.

"Well well if it isn't Makrov" said Aqua seeing Makrov finally showing himself. "The Master is on the top floor" said Aqua.

 **Flash Back end**

Naruto then smirks at the story Makrov told him "I will be on my way I need to meet someone" said Naruto as he leaves the phantom lord guild. Naruto makes his way down stairs seeing Aqua spinning Natsu, Elfman, and Gray inside of his bubbles. As Naruto walk's down stairs he see's Aqua waving his fingers around having the captured Natsu, Elfman, and Gray spinning around in their bubble prison both Gray and Elfen have anime swirls in their eyes while , Natsu looks like he's going to throw up. Naruto then turns his head seeing Juvia eyes shinned with amazement as she's watching Aqua spin them around.

Juvia then then shakes her head getting out of her own fantasies she then she's Naruto with his face showing amusement. Juvia then blushes at not noticing Naruto Uzumaki "ah hello Naruto-sama. It's good to see you" said Juvia as she bows to the master of Lion Claw. Aqua then turns his head noticing his master he then stops spinning the three male members of Fairy Tail "I see your done with Jose?" asked Aqua Naruto then nods his head "Would you except any less from me Aqua-san" said Naruto with a half smirk. "Aqua-san Juvia-chan we're leaving we need to meet up with one more person." ordered Naruto he then walks away leaving the fallen dark guild.

Juvia and Aqua follow behind, Aqua then release his **Bubble of Imprisonment** as the bubbles pop out of existence causing Natsu, Elfen, and Gray to fall to the ground Natsu quickly get's up charging at Aqua with his hand encase of the dragon fire. Aqua then sighs **"Water Phoenix's Drilling Fang"** whispered Aqua a medium drill made out of water. Aqua then launches the water drill hitting Natsu in the chest launching the hot temple boy back Aqua then lowers his hand " man it seems my brother Flameso was right about Natsu being a fuckin idiot" said Aqua as he pulls out a cigar he then takes out a lighter he then smokes his cigar.

"Wait! Your Flameso's brother?" asked Gray looking at the bluenette, Aqua raises his eyebrow he then turn his head towards Gray "Yea I'm Flameso triplet brother the only difference with him and Lava is my hair and eyes are blue and Lava's hair is red-orange and his eyes are orange. Also, while Flameso and Lava are Light Phoenix Slayer and Magma Phoenix Slayer." said Aqua.

Gray then steps in front of the bluenette "then what kind of slayer magic do you use" asked Gray.

Aqua smirks showing his fangs Aqua then lifts his hand water particles start to form a giant water Phoenix "isn't it obvious i'm a Water Phoenix Slayer" said Aqua he then disappears in water particle he then reappears next to Juvia.

"So where are we going Naruto-sama" asked Juvia looking at the blonde anti-hero.

"We're going back to Fairy Tail guild we need to get someone" said Naruto Juvia nods her head she then leans her head against Aqua. after some time later Naruto, Aqua, and Juvia arrive the trio then go into the guild seeing the guild mates partying and crying they ignore the thanks they get from Fairy Tail. they then walk in front of Levy, Jet, and Droy. Levy blushes seeing Naruto while both Jet and Droy cower in feared at Naruto, Aqua, and Juvia while everyone is wondering what is Naruto, Aqua, and Juvia doing here luckily Erza decides to step up being the spokeswoman of the guild.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Aqua Frosthawk, Juvia Lockser what are you three doing here" said Erza in a respectably like tone but came out rude.

Naruto ignores the scarlet redhead he then carcasses Levy's cheek causing the girl to blush she then purrs at Naruto massaging her cheek he then turn his head looking at Erza "isn't it obvious" said Naruto he then see's the blank faces of everyone you can then hear someone face palming their own face the guild of Fairy Tail turn to see Aqua with his hand on his face muttering idiots.

Aqua then groans at the people of Fairy Tail "how the hell can they be so stupid" thought Aqua.

"Hey Aqua you want to explain it to them or shall I?" asked Naruto the bluenette haired male shook his head negatively "no i'm fine Master I really don't feel like explaining this to a bunch a fuckin' idiot" said Aqua with his hand wrapped around Juvia's shoulder with having the water girl blushing red at being so close to Aqua "OH MY GOD" Aqua-sama arm is wrapped around Juvia, Juvia think's she's in heaven" thought Juvia.

At hearing someone call them idiots the members of Fairy Tail glare at Aqua which has no effect since Aqua is a powerful S-rank mage. "So are you going to tell us what your relationship is with Levy" asked Mirajane.

Naruto just shakes his head "no I don't think it's your business you fairies can ask Levy if you want to" stated Naruto.

Levy just sighs but she understood hell the only way the members of Lion Claw knew she was dating him was because Naruto told them. They asked since they knew it was his business alone Levy feels the pressure of someone staring at her she looks around seeing everyone in the guild staring at her she sighs knowing they won't give up until they actually find out what's with her and Naruto."Find i'll tell you guys the truth is Naruto-kun and I are dating" said Levy.

"WHAAAT" yelled everyone in the guild.

"But why him" asked Jet glaring at Naruto. His glare as no affect on the blonde as Naruto completely ignores him.

Levy sighs at her teammate she knew both Droy and Jet had feelings for her but they weren't her type she liked Naruto he honestly like his kind nature, his strength, and his willingness to protect his guild. She was honestly scared of him before but that was until she met she relies he was actually kind which surprise her since Flameso and Datinet are his best friends sure he might be cold at times but she didn't care she still liked him.

"Everyone please don't try anything" pleaded Levy everyone sighed in a understanding tone.

"But-But how can you date this guy when he threaten our guild" stuttered Alzack he couldn't believe Levy was dating Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze after how he and his guild mates have threaten their guild.

Levy just sigh sigh at the gun shooter "I think you guys are forgetting that wasn't Naruto it was Flameso and Datinet" said Levy which was truth.

"Master what are we still doing in this shit hole" asked Aqua the rest of the guild glared at him he turn his head seeing Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, and Cana glaring at Aqua. He just smirked showing his fangs "please why don't you weaklings stop glaring at me but if you attack me that's a straight way to a guild war and I wonder what would happen I mean your already gonna get an ear full from the council are you sure you want to declare a guild war" stated Aqua each of the girl gritted their teeth in anger which was true if they did attack Aqua that would go up against Lion Claw which they would lose.

Naruto just sigh to be honest he didn't feel like dealing with these idiots he just wanted Makarov to get here already. "The sooner I get here the sooner I can fuckin' leave. After leaving this god damn bar and then track down Jella and kill him" thought Naruto Levy then leans her head on Naruto's shoulder he then smiles at her.

3 minutes later, Gray, Elfman, Natsu, and Makarov walk inside they are surprised to see Naruto, Aqua, and Juvia in the guild Natsu get's on the defense Naruto just sigh at the pink haired idiot "we're not here to pick a fight. Besides it's not like you fairies can do anything" said Naruto this pissed off Natsu he was about to attack Naruto but Makarov intervene "Natsu stop" ordered Makarov. He then turn his attention towards Naruto "so, what are you three doing here?" asked Makrov.

Naruto pointed at Levy "we're aren't here for you we're waiting for Levy to talk to you" said Naruto Makarov turn his head looking at Levy.

"Is that true Levy-chan" asked Makarov.

Levy nods her head "yes Makarov-sama it's very important" said Levy with her voice laced with conviction. "Very well let's go to my office" said Makarov. The master of Fairy Tale then leads the petite bluenette girl As the two go up to the S-Rank level to talk everyone is curious in what the two will talk about.

Gray then turns his head to Aqua he then towards the water Phoenix mage and the water girl as Aqua enjoys the comfort of being with his girlfriend sadly for the two water couple their time with each other is interrupted when Aqua feels the presence of Gray. Aqua then growls "great the streaker wants to talk" thought Aqua as he drinks some water. "What do you want Gray" snarled Aqua has he clearly angry at being bothered Juvia then looks behind her seeing Gray standing behind her and Aqua she then gets in a defence stance glaring at the ice user.

"Juvia won't let you hurt Aqua-sama Gray Fullbuster!" Said Juvia having nothing but conviction in her voice Aqua then puts his hand on her shoulder causing Juvia to blush " Aqua-sama" said Juvia as she looks at her boyfriend.

Aqua then smiles at her reassuring nothing will happen "Juvia-chan it's okay. I can handle myself babe or do you not believe I can handle myself" tease Aqua smirking at Juvia he then releases his Phoenix slayer magic having water wrapped swirling around his arms.

Juvia blushes red shakes her head negatively "o-o-o-of co-co-course n-n-not A-A-Aqua-sama. Juvia wo-wouldn't dare doubt Aqua-sama's powers" stuttered Juvia. Everyone sweat drop at the couple "she's obessed" thought the while guild except for Naruto who has eating some dango. Aqua then pats Juvia on the head smirking at her he then turn his head around looking at Gray "so, what the fuck you want Filibuster" said Aqua in a cold tone but it came out more of a demand. All the Fairy Tale members sweat drop at the tone of his voice "well he sure is Flameso's brother" thought everyone.

Gray shakes his head out of his stupor "I heard a rumor" said Gray looking at Aqua with a serious expression.

Aqua just raise his eyebrow he then dogs into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes he then grabs one of the cigarettes puts it in his mouth. He reaches into his pocket pulling out a lighter lighting up his cigarette. "And which rumor is that there's a bitch load of fuckin rumors" said Aqua.

Gray then gains a tic mark at the S-rank mage smoking in front of him. He then rubs the back of his head he then sighs " I heard...that...Ur Milkovich is alive...and is a member of your guild...Lion Claw. I also heard...Lyon lost his right arm...and Satinet did it." Said Gray he still couldn't believe It is alive and Lyon his crippled.

Aqua then grins darkly at Gray "those rumors are true. The Naruto-sama had brought It back to life but from what I heard from my brother Ur was on the edge of death but thanks to Naruto-sama he had use his magic to infuse the ice prison and the demon into Ur. And as for Lyon...the one who crippled that fucking idiot was Datinet he ripped that bastard's arm and blinded that fuckin idiot in his right eye to be honest I thought Datinet would've killed that pathetic piece of shit" said Aqua suddenly he feels someone glaring at him he looks and sees Gray glaring at him. "If you keep glaring at me like that I might think you'll attack and trust we both know you can't beat me. I don't don't care if Lyon was your friend he tried to free a demon and for that he's trash he's lucky he isn't dead right now" said Aqua.

Gray then tries to calm down it's true Lyon did try to awake Deloria but he was still his friend "fine whatever but where is Lyon. And what about Ur?" Asked Gray.

Aqua just click his tounge his eyebrow twitch in annoyance "ugh Flameso was right Gray is so fucking annoying with all these fuckin questions. No wonder why Flameso wanted to blow his god damn head off with a Light beam" thought Aqua "from what I heard Lyon is locked away in jail. Ur is a member of Lion Claw she's also teaching the kids back at the guild now if that's all leave me alone Filibuster" said Aqua as he turns around continuing to smoke his cigarette.

 **With Levy**

Makarov blink his eyes twice not sure if he heard Levy right "Levy-chan can you repeat that I must've miss heard you" asked Makarov in a grandfather like tone.

Levy nodes her head with her cheeks red in embarrassment. At having to repeat herself she then coughs in her hand the young mage then looks into her master's eyes "I said I wish to leave the guild" said Levy with her voice laced with confidence. Levy had honestly been thinking of leaving the guild for a while.

Makarov raised his eyebrow he had feeling why she was leaving he just wanted to know the reason behind it "and why do you wish to leave Levy-chan?" Asked Makarov.

Levy breathes in and out. The bluenette then takes one deep breathe "I want to leave because he doesn't feel like I belong here. I like it here but I feel like I haven't gotten any stronger" said Levy but she know feels nervous at what the master might say.

Makarov nods his head he then narrow his eyes "very well my child but I must ask this isn't about your boyfriend Naruto Namikaze is it?" Asked Makarov. The elderly man was actually thankful of Naruto but he didn't trust him since he looks down on his guild but even though Makarov had faith in his children but he knew his guild stood no chance against Naruto's guild since each one of the members were extremely powerful.

Levy cheeks turn red at the mentioned of her boyfriend she shakes her head negatively "n-n-no Master this isn't about Naruto-kun he has never once suggested me leaving Fairy Tale and joining his guild. This is my decision, it also has to do with how I was beaten...I never want to feel weak so I'm leaving Fairy Tale and joining Lion Claw I believe my place is there please don't be mad at me" said Levy with tears coming down from her eyes. Plus Levy knew if she joined Lion Claw she would get train by Mina or Mito she knew both Woman are strong. She also knew if she stayed at Fairy Tale she would never get stronger.

Makarov sighed loudly nodding his head "I understand Levy-chan. Don't worry I'm not mad I understand the need of growth and wanting to be stronger if you feel your place is at Lion Claw I will take of your stamp. I wish you luck on your next step of life" said Makarov with tears in his eyes they then head downstairs Levy then informs her of leaving Fairy Tale and joining Lion Claw. This caused everyone to cry in sorrow at loosing their bookworm mage and others to cry in joy as she starts her new life. Everyone wished her good luck Jet and Felt then threatened Naruto about making her unhappy of course Naruto didn't take them seriously he just ignored them.

Levy walks towards Naruto smiling at him "I'll be back Naruto-kun I need to get my stuff" said a blushing Levy.

"Okay Levy-chan we'll wait here" said Naruto he then leans down to her kissing Levy on the lips Levy then rushes to her house getting her things.

As this was going on Lucy walk towards Naruto the master of Lion Claw just raised his eyebrow she then glares at Naruto "please take good care of Levy-chan" said Lucy with fresh tears in her eyes at the thought of not being able to see her best friend everyday.

Erza then steps forward glaring at the blonde Naruto just sighs "I wish Levy the best of luck in her new life take care of her Naruto-sama." Said Erza with her voice lace in seriousn and respect.

Cana steps forward with a large Barrel of alcohol she starts drinking the alcohol Naruto just sweat drops at the alcoholic. "Take care of Levy she's a lucky girl and if you don't " grinned Cana Naruto just raises an eyebrow "did you just threatened me" asked Naruto. The drunken Cana shakes her head negatively she was drunk but not drunk enough to pick a fight with someone who can suck the air from your lungs.

Naruto just rolls his eyes at the drunken woman "I feel sad for anyone who gets with her she seems like a real pain" thought Naruto. He then feels the piecing gaze of Mirajane unlike Lucy and Draw who glared at she's smiling. "Hello Naruto-sama" said Mirajane she then bows respectfully to him "please take care of Levy-chan I know you'll take care of her. To be honest I'm jealous that she found a boyfriend" said Mirajane as she blushes.

Naruto then senses Levy she then says her goodbye to her female friends "I'll miss you guys" said a crying Levy.

"Well miss you to" said an equalling crying Lucy.

Levy then turns her head to her boyfriend "I'm ready let's go Naruto-kun" said Levy assume holds her boyfriend hand. Naruto smiles down at her "alright Aqua Juvia let's hurry and leave Natsu decides to pick a fight with me or Aqua" said Naruto the three nods their head they head out of the guild now heading back to Lion Claw.


	14. Chapter 14

_Now it's time to continue on with one of my favorite stories The Three King and again everyone vote for the snake Empire poll Cus I will be ending it next Friday._

 _ **(A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Never Again , Snake Empire, Twins of Space , The First Warlock , Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _(After I update The Three Kings then I'll be working on_ _two sides of a coin_ _and after that Cunning of a fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Student of the Scorpion, The First Warlock, Never Again, and Snake Empire )_

 _( A/N: I will be adding another new story. This story will be Naruto x Mortal Kombat X the pairing will be Naruto x Cassie. The story shall be called "There is no Justice ")_

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _"Okay Levy-chan we'll wait here. " said Naruto he then leans down to her level kissing the small petite bluenette on the lips, she then rushes to her house getting her things._

 _As this was going on Lucy walks towards Naruto the Master of Lion Claw. The blonde raised his left eyebrow at Lucy as she glares at Naruto "please take good care of Levy-chan! " said Lucy with fresh tears in her eyes at the thought of not being able to see her best friend everyday at the guild._

 _Erza then steps forward glaring at the blonde guild master, Naruto just sighs "I wish Levy the best of luck in her new life take care of her Naruto-sama. " said Erza bowing her head toward Naruto with her voice laced with seriousness and respect._

 _Cana steps forward_ _with a large Barrel of alcohol she starts drinking the alcohol Naruto just sweat drops at the alcoholic. "Take care of Levy she's a lucky girl and if you don't " grinned Cana Naruto just raises an eyebrow._

 _"Did you just threatened me?" asked Naruto. The drunken Cana shakes her head negatively she was drunk but not drunk enough to pick a fight with someone who can suck the air from your lungs._

 _Naruto just rolls his eyes at the drunken woman "I feel sad for anyone who gets with her she seems like a real pain." thought Naruto._

 _He then feels the piecing gaze of Mirajane unlike Lucy and Draw who glared at she's smiling. "Hello Naruto-sama" said Mirajane she then bows respectfully to him "please take care of Levy-chan I know she's lucky to have someone like yourself . To be honest I'm jealous that she found a boyfriend. " said Mirajane as she blushes._

 _Naruto then senses Levy she then says her goodbye to her female friends "I'll miss you guys!" said a crying Levy._

 _"Well miss you to!" said an equalling crying Lucy._

 _Levy then turns her head to her boyfriend "I'm ready let's go Naruto-kun." said Levy assume holds her boyfriend hand._

 _Naruto smiles down at her "alright Aqua, Juvia let's hurry and leave Natsu decides to pick a fight with me or Aqua." said Naruto the three nods their head they head out of the guild now heading back to Lion Claw._

 **Recap End**

A blushing Levy is walking next to a stoick Naruto holding his hand, Naruto grins down at the blushing bluenette, and Juvia with a love dazed expression is leaning against an equally looking stoick Aqua. The two stare in the distance Aqua then narrow his eyes he then turns towards Naruto "Master. " said Aqua gaining everyone's attention.

Juvia, Levy, and Naruto turned towards Aqua "yes Aqua, what is it? " asked Naruto looking at water phoenix mage.

"What do you plan to do now. We can't allow Shion's vision to happened." said Aqua he then gains a serious expression "I know damn well you aren't going to allow this to slide Master, so what's your plan? " asked Aqua, while him and Flameso have friends since they were five him and Lava were friends with Naruto maybe not as close as Flameso but they all knew one thing about Naruto which is he isn't one to give up especially if he can save people.

Naruto stares at Aqua he then gives his friend a fox-like grin which caused his girlfriend to blush at seeing his grin "your right Aqua. There's no way i'm going to allow Makarov idiocy to be the death of the human race. As I told Flameso if Makarov won't listen to me then I'll tell the King. " said Naruto .

Levy then gains a grim expression "you know if you bring this to the King he will want Natsu executed and everyone that sides with him right? " asked Levy with a saddened expression.

Both Naruto and Aqua grin at this "we know but it's not going to be a difficult fight oh yeah when we fight Fairy Tail you will not got involved . " ordered Naruto Levy was about to say something but the stern glare from Naruto caused her to look away.

Aqua then digs his hands in his pockets "Anyways Master how's Karin and Kōsui are they still having nightmares? " asked Aqua with a solemn tone.

Naruto sighs at this after killing Jiraya and Kakashi he found both Karin and Kōsui naked with various of cuts and bruises, blood coming from each of their vaginas and sperm dripping from their vaginas and face. It still made Naruto incredibly angry seeing his cousin and aunt in that state of condition he still remembers how much his grandmother Mito was saddened, sicken, disgusted, and horrified seeing him bring in the barely clothed Karin and Kōsui the elder Uzumaki would then heal the two boy of them were grateful that neither Karin nor Kōsui were pregnant that didn't know how many times they were raped but they didn't know.

The Two female Uzumaki had stayed with Mito the two then had a slight fear of men with only him being an exception the two would have nightmares of being raped. " Both myself and Mito-baachan had decided to not allowed any man to come near each of them. Since they still traumatized from the event. " said Naruto with a hint of hatred.

The three mages nod their head they didn't know how will they act if one of their family members were in Karin and Kōsui shoes. Aqua looks towards Naruto "but on a brighter note I've heard Shallow, Magma, My'rina, and Troein have completed their mission at the Tower of Heaven also Shallow had killed Jellal." said Aqua.

Naruto smiles at this "with the death of Jiraya and Kakashi at least something else good had happen." Said a grinning Naruto.

Juvia claps her hands together "may Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Rin, Anko, and Kuenai's souls rest in peace ." Said Juvia the other three smiles at her. Naruto still remember when he was four and found the dead bodies of Rin Nohara, Anko Mitarashi, and Kuenai's body dead corpses when he was at the lake practicing Seal Magic.

Naruto smiles down at Juvia "thanks for saying that Juvia-chan I really appreciate it. " said Naruto with a thankful smile.

Juvia smiles at the praise she is getting "you are welcome master. " said a smiling Juvia.

Aqua then turns towards Naruto "so where's Ur I heard she went on a mission with Konohamaru, Carla, Wendy, Moegi, Udon, Hanabi, and Sherria ?" asked Aqua.

Naruto nods his head "yeah that's right they are in the Sabbath Village taking care of a group of wolfmen. " said Naruto with his hands behind his head "I must visit Ka-chan, Otō-san, Tsunade-baachan, Rin-Oba, Kurenai-chan, and Anko-chan grave. " thought Naruto.

 **With Team Ur**

After becoming a member of Lion Claw Ur had changed her clothes Ur the ice mage now wears a black tank top, over it she wears a tan Jean jacket, black jeans, and brown boots.

Next to It is Konohamaru, Wendy, Carla, Moegi, Udon, Hanabi, and Sherria (Wendy and Carla a wearing the clothes they had when they were first introduced).

Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair, and black eyes he's wearing a long blue scarf, he wears a dark grey-green jacket, he wears black cut pants, and blue shoes he also has the **Staff of Monkey King** ; the staff itself is gold in color, it has red bands wrapped around it. Konohamaru has his guild mark on his palm the guild mark is black.

Mogei has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two fairy large pigtails, she has black colored eyes. Around her neck she wears the _**Amulet of Artic Fox;**_ the amulet itself is ice blue with a fox head with its eyes closed and the necklace is white. Moegi wears a pink T-Shirt with a ribbon bow tie, she wears a tan skirt, dark Grey high stocking socks, and Grey-blue snow boots. Moegi has a her guild mark on her wrist the guild mark is burnt orange in color.

Udon has short brown hair and dark eyes he also wears circular glasses. The boy wears a black zipped up jacket on the back of the boys neck is the Lion Claw emblem, his guild mark is silver in color. He wore Grey pants, white medical tape wrapped around his ankles, and he wears dark-brown combat boots.

Sherria is a petite young girl She has blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she has long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes. Her guild mark is located on the right side of her right calf her guild mark is dark pink.

Hanabi has long, dark-brown hair that reached down to her shoulders with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, white eyes a trait shared by all members of her extinct clan. She wears a tan-coloured and long-sleeved kimono shirt with red-orange flames designed on it with a matching knee-length skirt, along with a white obi around her waist and wears black sandals, on the back of her shoulder she has Lion Claw emblem which is in yellow in color.

Ur smirks at her new students she was happy she had new students while she was proud of Gray and dissapointed at Lyon but she was glad for Naruto bringing her back to life reuniting her with her daughter Ultear. After she was brought back to life Naruto explained that he had to infused Deliora and the ice together giving her a stronger body not only has her body become stronger but she gain a new magic even stronger than her own **Ice Make Magic** , she gained Deliora's **Energy Beam** powers and had gained a new magic known as **Demon Ice Make** "Sabbath Village we're finally here, now who's ready to fight some wet dogs! " yelled a grinning Ur having the enthusiasm for someone not her age.

The children laugh at their teacher Ur was alot different than Mina who was quite playful and hardcore, Mito gave them a grandmother vibe but she also gave the vibe of a seasonal warrior, and Ur was hard working , fun, and a slave driver.

Konohamaru grins at Ur "yeah Ur-sensei let's kick those wet dog's ass into another time zone!" yelled a grinning Konohamaru with Carla, and Hanabi sighing at their idiotic friend.

Moegi, Sherria, Wendy, and Udon laugh at their friend who can't help but to be excited at finally arriving at the village. Moegi grins at Wendy "Wendy-chan you ready!" asked the orangenette.

Wendy gave Moegi a shy smile "ri-right let's do it." said Wendy in a shy tone she then feels something furry on her leg. The young sky dragon slayer looked seeing her long time friend patting her leg.

Carla gives Wendy a reassuring smile "Wendy it'll be okay we'll be here to project you plus we also have that brute Ur. " said Carla.

"Yeah - HEY! What you mean are you calling me a brute you plush toy. " growled Ur causing everyone to laugh at Ur. The Ice mage grits her teeth in annoyance she walks over to Carla glaring at the exceed.

Carla being the type to not back down from anyone glares at the Ice Mage. "You heard me Ur-sensei you're a brute, have no modesty just look at you that shirt is showing too much of those utters. " said Carla with her eyes crossed narrowing her eyes staring at Ur's large breast.

All the children all mumbled "utters", Ur ignore them as she glares dangers at Carla "w-w-what did...you... Just call my breast?" asked Ur in a threatening manner she slowly raises her hand encasing it in sinister violet icy mist daring the female exceed to repeat herself.

Carla fur turns pale at the freezing cold temperature hitting her face "I-I-I said we-we should find the leader..o-o-of the village ." said a very scared Carla.

Ur then did a complete 180 turning off her **Demon Ice Make Magic** and smiling wide at her "good then let's go get those fee bags they aren't just gonna wait for us let's go Team Tundra! " yelled Ur walking ahead of the scared children.

Udon then turns towards Carla "Carla-chan please don't call Ur-sensei's you know what utters! " pleaded Udon.

Sherria kneels down in front of Carla grasping on the feline's "Udon-kun is right please don't insult Ur-sensei like that again pleeeeease!" begged Sherria giving Carla the puppy dog eyes.

Carla then gains comedic anime sweat drop from thr back of her head Carla then sighs knowing why they said that. She then gained a bad feeling "why do I feel like I've just awaken the wrath of something I wish I hadn't. " thought Carla with sweat drop ccoming down from the back of her neck.

 **At The Guild**

Back at the guild Mito who's had just brought Karin and Kōsui some clam chowder the elder Uzumaki then let out a small sneeze.

Karin looks concerned at her grandmother "Mito-baachan are you sick? " asked the worried Karin.

Mito smiles at the red haired woman she then rubs her nose "you shouldn't worry yourself dear. I bet it's just someone talking about me causing the three Uzumaki woman to laugh.

Kōsui then massages her chin "but who is talking about you Ka-chan? " asked Kōsui.

Mito just shrugged her shoulders "who knows Kōsui but I think it may involve Carla. " stated Mito causing both Karin and her mother to raised their eyebrows.

Kōsui gives Mito a questionable stare "why you say that? " asked Kōsui.

Mito grins at Kōsui "call it a sensei's intuition. " said Mito with a grin leaving the other two Uzumaki females curious .

Downstairs Mina Tepes the Vampire princess is drinking blood from a whine glass and just like Mito she too sneeze. The childlike woman smirks as at this "someone must be talking about me and I feel like its that duly Carla when she learn. Oh well, I'm pretty sure the next training session shall be interesting. " grinned Mina.

 **Back With Team Ur**

The children suddenly had a cold chill run down their spine Moegi nervously looked between her friends "does anyone else get the feeling we had just unleashed impending doom on ourselves? " asked Moegi nervously and each of them nod their heads agreeing with their orange haired comrade.

Ur looks back seeing her students at yet move "aye you brats coming or what! exclaimed Ur gaining the attention of their students all of them quickly put the bad feeling they just had and speed up their pace catching up with Ur. As they walk through the village they notice blood stains and they see a woman who's in her early 30s with purple and white white robes walking with a cane. The woman has brown shaggy hair, green neon eyed color, and her faced appeared malnourished.

Ur waves to woman "hey you! " yelled Ur gaining the attention of the starved woman.

The woman turns around facing Ur and her students she smiles at the mages "hello my name is Rayna Starbat, are guys the mages we requested? " asked Rayna with a strained smile.

Ur sighs at this she noticed the fake smile she puts on her own fake smile "yes we are, we're from Lion Claw my name is Ur." said Ur she waves her hand at her students "these are my fellow students and guild mates Konohamaru Sabutobi, Moegi, Udon, Sherria Blendy, Wendy Marvell, Carla, and Hanabi Hyuga. Even though they are young they are skilled mages you have my word. By any chance are you the one that put up the request?" asked Ur.

Rayna smiles down at the children then smiles at Ur "why yes I am. I'm the leader of this village I do hope you can help us, these wolfmen had been attacking us and eating someone of our livestock and some of the villagers. " said Rayna.

Ur then massages her chin she then narrowed her eyes "how long has this been going on? "asked Ur.

Rayna sighs tiredly "it has been going on for at least 3 years Ur-san. So, please help us. " begged Rayna with fresh tears in her eyes.

Ur nods her head "of course we'll help. Do you know where they usually stay? " asked Ur.

"They stay in the dark Forrest." stated Rayna.

"Do you know how many there are? " asked Ur.

The malnourished woman nods her head "there at least over 30 of the wolfmen within the Forrest Ur-san. " said Rayna.

Konohamaru punches the palm of his hand with his fist Konohamaru then grins "oh alright then what we waiting for let's show those puppies not all dogs go to heaven! " yelled a smirking Konohamaru. Ur, Udon, Moegi, Sherria, and Wendy Grimes at Konohamaru's enthusiasm behavior while Hanabi and Carla nod their heads with a small smile.

Carla crosses her arms and looks up at Rayna "I must agree with the baka we'll save you guys there's no need to worry yourself Rayna-san. You have Lion Claw with you." said Carla giving the woman reassuring smile.

Rayna smiles at the feline "thank you miss I'll let get to work. " said Rayna she then walks away giving them a small hopefully smile.

Udon then smiles "alright guys let's hurry and save the people. " said Udon as he encase his hands in purple energy. Udon has **Gravity Magic** and **Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods** which he's still learning from Udon has even learn **Poison Make Magic**.

Each of them nod heading towards the Forrest. "alright guys we're heading into the Forrest so be ready Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan you two might want to transform Hanabi-chan use your **Flowers Magic** and **Byakugan Magic**. Udon have your Gravity Magic ready and Wendy, Sherria, Carla watch yourselves. " ordered Ur the children nod their heads.

Udon's hands glow in purple energy, Hanabi whispers Byakugan and gains vains around her eyes. Konohamaru grips his staff " **Take Over: Orangutang** ." said Konoha he then transformed into an orange ape.

Moegi smirks seeing its her turn " **Take Over: Stone Fox**." said Moegi her orange then becomes a mixture of orange and black, she gains two small orange and black fox ears, Moegi the gains a mystic green circle in the middle of her head and two v-line on each side of her face, she has a long bush tail, and sharp claws. Her clothes change she now wears a black tank top, over it she wears a brown cloak, finger less gloves, and black armored pants and boots. "right let's do it but maybe we should let Hanabi lead us since she can see Magic energy don't you think? " asked Moegi looking at Ur.

"Yeah your right. " said Ur she then turns towards the Hyuga who is searching for the Wolfmen she then narrows her eyes " so did you find them Hanabi-chan? asked Ur narrowing her eyes in the distance while clinching her fist.

Hanabi nods her head "yes Ur-sensei I've located them they are just up a head of us. " said Hanabi in a serious tone.

Ur nods her head she then turns to everyone else "alright brats you heard the woman let's go. " ordered Ur her and everyone follow Hanabi as she leads them.

Hanabi grins at her teacher "Ur-sensei is right now let's save these people and I believe this will be something Master will say. " said Hanabi gaining everyone's attention Hanabi grins "Slice and Dice! " said Hanabi getting everyone to smirk. As they continue through the Forrest Hanabi can see their magic reserve's of the wolfmen getting closer and closer.

"Hanabi-san how much longer until we get to the destination? " asked Carla just before the survivor of the Hyuga Hall can explain they hear growling they turn around seeing the Wolfman reaching 6'8 feet tall. (the wolfmen look like the Lycans from Underworld ). Before Carla say anything she is grabbed by the Wolfman Carla glares at the large dog the wolfman growls at Carla before he can attempt to eat her Ur sides the creature in the ribs sending him towards the trees.

The power from the kick it sent the Wolfman breaking through the trees Hanabi then charges at the Wolfman she then commands the flower petals creating two giant flower fist " it's not over yet mutt **Seismic Floral Slam**! " yelled Hanabi smashing the large petal fist crushing the Wolfman another Wolfman jumps out the bushes hoping to rip her throat out. Hanabi narrows her eyes she then gets into a stance she open palms the Wolfman in the heart twice then his ribs and finally the throat the Wolfman then starts to cough blood with him shedding tears of blood he then falls down dead. " **Eight Trigrams: 26 Palms**. Don't underestimate me got it!" exclaimed Hanabi.

But the wolfmen don't stop two more charge at Hanabi Udon uses his gravity to lift himself in the air he then kicks the Wolfman in the chest cracking his torso " **Force Push**. " said Udon the Wolfman is then rocketed back with such force that crushes the creatures organs before the Wolfman even knew he was dead before he meet the ground.

The Wolfman not taking the death of his comrade good then turns his attention to Udon wanting to rip him apart he is then repelled by an air blast causing the creature to hit the ground hard the Wolfman growls angrily at Hanabi who has her hand raise. " **Eight Trigrams: Air Palm Bullet,** Udon you good? " asked Udon looking at her friend he nods his head she smiles at this "good now let's show him some real teamwork. " grinned Hanabi Udon grins at Hanabi agreeing with her he then encased his hands in toxic green magic while Hanabi commands the flower petals to swirl around.

Udon then uses his poison magic to turn all the petals poisonous both of them then merge both poison and flower to create a flower-poison dragon " **Unison Raid: Rose Dragon King of Death**. " yelled the two the mixture of both flower and poison hits the Wolfman in the chest before what the creature knew what him he was melted away by the poisonous flower dragon.

Ur smiles at the two "good job you two but it's far from over. " said Ur looking towards the rest of Wolfmen.

Konohamaru smirks at this "27 against the eight of us. " grinned Konohamaru.

Sherria grins innocently "seems kinda unfair ." said Sherri.

Ur then smirks punching her palm and cracking her neck "yeah for them alright kid let's give them hell. " grinned Ur each of them nod their heads. As if the wolfmen can understand Ur five of them jump toward Ur. Ur hips over the two that charged at her she then knees the Wolfman in the face breaking his face. Before she can celebrate she gasp for air as one of the Wolfman had headbutt her in the gut she's then suckered punches in her jaw causing the ice mage to land on her ass and her back hitting a tree she groans in pain as she gets up.

One of the Wolfman bark at her and then grin " _ **not so tough now huh bitch**_! " said the Wolfman snarling at Ur.

Ur then gets up "so you can speak I wasn't all that sure you guys can even talk. " said Ur grinning at the frustrated Wolfman .

The Wolfman sneered at Ur " _ **you may talk big now. But once we kill you I will personally sick the blood from your bones try wench**_. " snarled the Wolfman.

Ur gains a tick mark at the creature that called her a wench she charges at the wolfmen two charge at her one bites on her right shoulder while the other bites on her left she screams in pain as the two creatures bite into her flesh tightens her hand. Ur's right hand is then encased in a energy blade " **Sauzer Blade** !" exclaimed Ur as she cuts the wolfmen in half with her energy blades she then jumps left avoiding a Wolfman who had his claws ready to stab she then encased her leg in energy she then gives the Wolfman a devastating kick to the kick separating his head from his body.

The Wolfman then snarled at her but before he can do he cojghs up blood the Wolfman looks down seeing a violet ice blade piecing his chest. He then screams in pain as the ice stabs him in the heart, shoulders , stomach, legs, and spine. He then looks up seeing Ur grinning at him " **Demon Ice Make: Thorn Prison of Sacrilegious** ." said a grinning Ur.

As the wolfmen coughs up blood he snarls and roars at her "why you little bitch, but doesn't matter if I die because my brothers will avenge me! " growled the Wolfman the ice thorn then staved him in the back of the head killing him.

Konohamaru jumps around avoiding the wolfmen are attempt to claw through his throat and feast on him. But unfortunately for them, and fortunately for him the young Sabutobi is quite agile . One of the wolfmen growl in annoyance as he narrowly missed clawing at the ape he then growls as Konohamaru hits him in the jaw with his staff breaking the Wolfman's jaw. The Wolfman jumps at the Wolfman with Konohamaru blocking the creature with his staff both glare into each other eyes " _ **stay still you pathetic monkey!** _**_It'll make your end all must easier_!** " growled the Wolfman glaring his eyes in hate.

Konohamaru hits the Wolfman in the face with his staff but the Wolfman was able to scratch his chest deep enough to draw blood. Konohamaru looks down seeing he's bleeding but ignores it. He then swirls his staff igniting it in white flames "how about up there's asshat. I won't give up simply because we're out number now feel my awesome power **Monkey King : Flames of Beyond the Journey !** " said Konohamaru he swirls around his staff creating a fire wave incinerating two of the wolfmen .

Konohamaru screams in pain as two of the wolfmen claw his back causing Konohamaru to fall to the ground with a grunt he glares at the two smirking wolfmen "that does it konohamaru then opens his mouth forming an air sphere "take this bastard **Wind Make: Gale Orb Eye**! " exclaimed Konohamaru as he shoots the sphere off at the Wolfman once it comes in contact with the Wolfman's stomach it cuts through it leaving a giant hole. The Wolfman coughs out blood his fellow Wolfman looks at him noticing there's a huge hole in his stomach and then blood and organs start to spill out from the Wolfman's stomach. Konohamaru then quickly jumps high in the sky " **Take Over: Great Ape**. " said Konohamaru his face changed into a baboon- like head, razor sharp teeth, and red eyes. His build changes into a muscular build similar of a gorilla and unlike apes he gains a tail his size increase into 50 feet tall crushing the other two with his large feet. Konohamaru then transformed back to normal he then notice he had crush three more of the wolfmen.

Moegi jumps in the air somersaulting on one of the wolfmen face causing him to land face first she then smirks at Konohamaru "a bit over kill don't you think? " asked Moegi as she faces six wolfmen.

Konohamaru spins in the air and performs a spinning kick nailing a wolfmen at the back of the head. Konohamaru just shrugged his shoulders "not really I mean I know how to control my forms. " said Konohamaru has he breaks one of the wolfmen neck with his staff.

"True I guess Mina-sensei training really helped you." said Moegi as she jumps over her friend and gives a Wolfman a devastating knee to the face shattering his face she then slashes his throat killing him. Moegi then slams are hands on the ground " **Earth Magic: Stone Imprisonment**! " yelled Moegi a medieval cage rose from the ground opens up and closing on the Wolfman killing him in the process. (think of those old coffins that spikes inside them).

Konohamaru dodges a left slash attack and hits the ground as another Wolfman tried to charge at him " **Take Over : Gladiator Warrior of Lost Time** ." said Konohamaru he then transformed into a ape wearing gladiator armor ; he has red-brown fur, his face looks like a combination between a gorilla and Mandrill and build of a gorilla . He's wearing a gladiatorial armor, its Grey metal beset with two golden embossed cobras, he wears gauntlets that has scale patterns on them. Leather pants and armored boots. In this form he wields an axe and Chinese jian sword.

Konohamaru throws the axe at the Wolfman's he then trips the other two with his staff he pulls the axe from the Wolfman's head spins around with both sword and axe and slit their throats.

With Carla gripping on the back of Wendy's shirt the two zoom past them " **Sky Dragon's Wind Slash Feather**. " said Wendy as she passes three of the wolfmen they are cut in half.

Carla sighs at the brutal way she killed the creatures "a bit brutal but good job. But blame that vixen Mina-sensei. " said Carla with a dead panned expression.

Wendy rubs the back of her head nervously I don't think Mina-sensei is that bad. Now come on we got a job to do flying down glaring at the three wolfmen.

One of the Wolfmen chuckle he then lick his lips " _ **hmm, freshmeat yum**_." grinned the wolfmen.

The other nod their head " ** _let's hurry up and eat her and the stupid cat I'm hungry_**." said the Wolfman as he drools.

Carla scoff at them "what vulgar creatures. " said Carla.

Wendy nods her head she then tightened her fist " **Sky Dragon's Tail Wave**! " yelled Wendy she then brings her hands down a huge wave of wind hits the three wolfmen crushing them under the harsh wind.

Sherria jumps over a Wolfman she plants her feet on the Wolfman face she quickly jumps away. Black wind then swirls around her hand " **Sky God's Dance**!" yelled Sherria blowing two of them away she then charges at a Wolfman " **Sky God's** **Vacío de accidente** (Sky God's Void of Crash )." yelled Sherria she waves her hand down a black typhoon wind. Once the typhoon hits the Wolfman it shreds him apart.

The Wolfman jumps up in air with his hand raise Sherria back flips in the air. She narrows her eyes and raises both hands " **Sky God's Clap of Empress**! " yelled Sherria she claps her hands together creating a thunder clap that cut the Wolfman in half. She bends her back dodging the attack from the last Wolfman, the Wolfman then kicks Sherria making her hit the ground as she gets up she's then punched left, then right, and the Wolfman delivers a devastating uppercut punch causing Sherria lip to bleed she raises her hand forming black wind " **Sky God's Boreas** "! yelled Sherria as she throws a black whirlwind cutting the creature in half.

Everyone then gathers together with Ur grinning at them "good job guys now let's head back to the village and then go home. " said Ur gaining a hai from her students as they make it back to the village they see Rayna and the village full of people .

She smiles at the mages "so did you eliminate them? " asked Rayna hoping they could save her village and people.

Ur nods her head "yeah we killed them there's no need to worry about those bastards anymore. " said Ur with a large smile. At hearing they had completed the mission they cheer in excitement and scream that Lion Claw is the best each of the mages smile at seeing the villagers cheering.

* * *

 _Tell me did u like this chapter which is your favorite part did u enjoy the fight. I wanted to focus on other members of Lion Claw did u like it how do u feel about Karin and her mother i know it was dark but all my stories have dark element. Do u like It having new powers . The next story I plan to update is Two sides of a Coin._

 _also on a side note what do I guys think of the naruto x mortal Kombat story There is No Justice and what are your thoughts on_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand:_** _While_ _during his training trip Gaara orders Temari to join Naruto and Jiraya on their 3 year training trip. How will Temari life be like with Konoha's super pervert and blonde jinchurikiNaruto_ _x Temari ._

 _My_ ** _High School Life of Fatherhood_** _: Modern day setting Most_ _worried about test, future, and dates but not Naruto his worries are him being a father but is this too much for a sixteen year old NarutoParent_ _Naruto_ _ **,The Blonde Chief**_ _:Naruto in modern world Naruto_ _is a single parent and also owner of his own restaurant but can Naruto juggle life of a father and a chief of his own restaurant Naruto_ _x Tenten and **Hidden**_ _ **in Plane Sight :** Naruto_ _x Dc With_ _a power of a god Naruto could join the Justice league, Justice League Dark, Justice League of America, or just any superhero team but Naruto decides to be a doctor Juubi_ _Naruto Parent_ _Naruto_

 **Snake Empire Poll**

 **Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 59**

 **Menma x Boa Hancock -** **53**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N:Rico is out of the poll also sometime next week I will eliminate someone from the poll. T** **hinking about uploading a Naruto x One Punch Man story should I PS in the pairing will be Naruto x Fubuki )**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _The Wolfman jumps up in air with his hand raise Sherria back flips in the air. She narrows her eyes and raises both hands "_ _ **Sky God's Clap of Empress**_ _! " yelled Sherria she claps her hands together creating a thunder clap that cut the Wolfman in half. She bends her back dodging the attack from the last Wolfman, the Wolfman then kicks Sherria making her hit the ground as she gets up she's then punched left, then right, and the Wolfman delivers a devastating uppercut punch causing Sherria lip to bleed she raises her hand forming black wind "_ _ **Sky God's Boreas**_ _"! yelled Sherria as she throws a black whirlwind cutting the creature in half._

 _Everyone then gathers together with Ur grinning at them "good job guys now let's head back to the village and then go home. " said Ur gaining a hai from her students as they make it back to the village they see Rayna and the village full of people ._

 _She smiles at the mages "so did you eliminate them? " asked Rayna hoping they could save her village and people._

 _Ur nods her head "yeah we killed them there's no need to worry about those bastards anymore. " said Ur with a large smile. At hearing they had completed the mission they cheer in excitement and scream that Lion Claw is the best each of the mages smile at seeing the villagers cheering._

 ** _Recap end_**

Naruto, Mito, and Levy stands at the grave site of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, Rin Nohara, Anko Mitarashi, and Kuenai Yūhi. Juvia, Aqua, Flameso, and Datinet can be seen standing in the distance.

Juvia turns towards Aqua "so this is Lion Claw's graveyard? " asked Juvia as she looks up at Aqua.

Aqua smiles softly at her he then nods his head "yeah why? You don't like it? " asked Aqua as he gazes at the beautiful graveyard that has numerous of flowers around it.

Juvia shook her head negativity in a furious like way "n-n-no of course not Aqua-sama, Juvia thinks this the most beautiful graveyard Juvia has ever seen. " said Juvia.

Aqua couldn't help but to agree with the rain woman he too thought it was the most beautiful graveyard.

Flameso then click his tongue staring at his twin "well what did you expect I mean Mito-sama is the one who personally planted these flowers. " said Flameso in his usual cold tone.

Datinet nods his head in agreement " if I remember right Mito-sama wanted the graveyard to be something beautiful and not something's that's creepy. " said Datinet putting his two cents in.

Levy holds onto Naruto's hand she then looks up at Naruto with sad smiles as the three of them are in front of his parents grave. "Poor Naruto-kun it must've been really hard for him. But at least he killed Jiriaya and Kakashi I know the people in Fairy Tail would've looked down on Naruto killing but these are people who can't be redeemed. I used to think the same but meeting Naruto has changed me. " thought Levy Naruto then tightens his grip on her small hand Naruto then smiles down at the petite bluenette.

Mito smiles at the two couple she then focuses her gaze on Naruto "Naruto-kun at least you were able to avenge your parents and Rin. " said Mito.

Naruto nods his head in agreement "right I finally killed Jiriaya and that Kakashi bastard. " said Naruto with a stoic expression and with a small smile, the blonde couldn't help himself but to smile not one of his infamous fox grins but a true smile a smile that of joy.

 **Flashback- 15 years ago**

Within the guild of Lion Claw a four year old Naruto can be seen running from an enraged Anko and an irritated Kurenai who's not far behind. The reason why both Anko and Kurenai are chasing after Naruto is because Naruto had dyed Anko's underwear and clothes a bright bubblegum pink and had dyed Kurenai's clothes orange.

"Come back here you brat! " roared Anko.

"Naruto stop running and get your punishment! " yelled Kurenai as they chase the child of maximum energy.

Tsunade who's sitting next to the petite vampire just shakes her head negativity she then takes a sip from her bottle of Ciroc "those kids. " said Tsunade.

Everyone watches in amusement as Anko and Kurenai chase Naruto around Mina let's out a child like laugh as she drinks blood from her wine bottle "I see your lively as ever Anko-chan. " joked Mina.

Anko quickly turns her head towards the vampire "fuck you lolicon!" roared Anko she then goes back to chasing Naruto.

Mina then let's out a horsed laugh she then raises her wine glass to the air "keep up the good fight Snake-chan. " joked Mina she then licks the blood from her mouth.

As Naruto runs away from the two he throws his shoes at the two nailing the two females in the face Anko's face then becomes red with rage "that does it! I don't care if you are Master Minato's son! I'm gonna feed you two my snakes! " yelled Anko.

Kurenai glares at Naruto "that's it Naruto I hope you're ready for your punishment." exclaimed Kurenai in a scolding tone similar when his mother would scold him.

Naruto turns around and looks at them he then stops running causing Anko and Kurenai to raised each of their eyebrows at the blonde child. Naruto then pulls down his pants mooning the two female mages this had caused Kurenai to turn red in anger and Anko's features became more serpent like thanks to her Snake Magic **(Hebi no Mahō** ).

Anko grits her teeth in annoyance "that's it no more nice Anko-chan time to take the kiddie gloves off Sleeved Fangs ( **Kisode** )!" yelled Anko she raises her arm and nine Diamondback Rattlesnakes come out of her sleeve. The child didn't have enough to run away as the snakes wrapped themselves around Naruto's legs causing the child to fall.

Anko stares down at Naruto with a predatory grin with her now yellow serpent eyes gazing at Naruto's cerulean eyes "time to pay brat. " grinned Anko Kurenai nods her head in agreement.

But before they can punish Naruto for his prank the blonde then transform into a green smoke causing Anko and Kurenai to look in shock "what...the...hell! " exclaimed Anko.

"A c-c-clone! " stuttered Kurenai with her crimson eyes wide open with shock.

"Not just any clone but a smoke clone ( **Kemuri Bunshin** ). " grin Rin Anko and Kurenai turn their head towards the entrance of the guild and in front of the guild is Rin with a playful grin and Naruto grinning like a Fox.

Rin turns towards Naruto "don't you just love Smoke clones ( **Kemuri Bunshin** ) Naru-kun?" asked Rin as she smiles down at Naruto.

The blonde child grins mischievously and nods his head "heck yeah they're awesome ya know! " yelled Naruto.

"TRAITOR! " yelled Anko with a pout.

Rin tilts her head to the side she then picks up Naruto "how could you say that Anko-chan. Naruto is just so adorable I mean just look at him!" exclaimed Rin as she rubs her cheek against his whiskered cheek.

Anko then points her finger at Naruto "I don't care how cute or adorable he is! That little twerp needs to pay! " roared Anko.

Naruto tilts his head in confusion "but Anko-chan looks cute in pink. " said Naruto with a grin.

Anko then charges at the two " damn you brat! Your ass is mine! " roared Anko she then jumps at Rin and pulls Naruto from Rin's grasp. Anko then puts him in a headlock and gives him a noogie Anko then gains a playful smirk "how you like that Naru-chan. " said Anko with a wide grin.

Kurenai sighs to her friend and smiles down at Naruto "well he is cute. "commented Kurenai placing her fingers on her chin.

Rin grins at Kurenai "awww, Kurenai-chan likes Naru-kun. " grin Rin Kurenai sighs at Rin's teasing.

Anko and Naruto turns towards Kurenai "oooooo, I'm telling Izumo. " said Anko in a childish tone.

Naruto grins at Kurenai "you're in troooouble! " laughed Naruto.

 **Flashback End**

Mito placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the blonde to turn towards his grandmother "are you okay Naruto? " asked Mito as she notices that Naruto has tears running down his face.

Naruto wipes his tears from his face and smiles at Mito "yeah, I'm okay Mito-baachan. I was just thinking. " said Naruto.

Levy looks up at Naruto with a curious expression "what are you thinking about Naruto-kun? " asked Levy.

Naruto turns towards Levy and smiles at the bluenette "just some people. Just some people who are really special to me. " said Naruto he then grabs hold of her hand kiss her knuckles causing Levy to blush a deep crimson.

Shion then walks up to Naruto "Master Naruto may I ask what are you going to do about Fairy Tail? " asked Shion with a hint of concern.

Naruto turns towards the blonde he then gains a hard stoic expression "I've tried to play nice with Makarov hell I even gave him a warning on the possible future. I honestly don't want to start a war but it seems like Makarov is willing to allow a dragon apocalypse to come forth just for some brat. But no more chances no more being be nice!" yelled Naruto with killer intent.

Shion couldn't help but to shiver in fear "what do you want to do? " asked a concerned Shion.

"You're not gonna attack Fairy Tail are you Naruto-kun? Because you and myself know that will cause a guild war? " asked Mito.

Naruto turns towards the Elder Uzumaki "no I know that will cause the death of people of Fiore what I'm going to do is confront the king about the vision Shion has had. " stated Naruto.

Levy looks in shock "you've been thinking about this haven't you? " asked Levy but it came out more as a statement.

Naruto nods his head "yes I have ever since Shion had told me about her vision. " said Naruto he then smiles at the petite bluenette causing Levy to blink in confusion.

"What is it Naruto-kun? " asked Levy.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "nothing I just love how smart you are. " said Naruto causing Levy to blush a deep crimson red.

"R-really? " asked Levy.

Naruto nods his head he then goes down to her eye level "yep I think it's sexy. " said Naruto shocking Levy he then crashes his lips against her own causing her to moan into the kiss he then pulls away.

Levy then looks up at Naruto with a fearful and hopeful expression "Naruto-kun do you think you're parents would've approved if me? " asked Levy in a hopeful tone.

Naruto smiles at Levy "of course they would they would've loved you especially Kaa-chan. She would love how adorable you are just like me." said Naruto as he pat the top of her head.

He then turns towards the blonde "Shion is that lacrama crystal ball ready that Kabuto, Stein, and Guren made ready yet? " asked Naruto.

Before she can answer him Kabuto walks into the scene with a pink crystal ball in his hand "speak of the devil. " said Naruto turning his gaze towards Kabuto.

Kabuto has yellow with slitted pupils, around which are purple ash-grey hair. His most consistent feature are his black rimmed circular glasses, and he has a long, white snake also fuses with his abdomen, which he wraps around his waist and which sometimes slithers under or behind him like a tail. He has serpent like skin similar to that of a white snake. His clothing is comprised of maroon colored trench coat that has a hood, he wears leather fingerless gloves. Black jeans and black boots.

Kabuto smiles at Naruto "I believe you wanted to test the lacrama crystal ball Naruto-sama." stated Kabuto.

He then hands Naruto the crystal ball "thanks Kabuto. " said Naruto with a half grin.

Kabuto just waved Naruto off in a nonchalant matter. He then bows at Naruto "it's no trouble. I'm happy to help the one who gave me a reason to live. " said Kabuto.

This had caused Levy to raised an eyebrow at Kabuto "um, excuse me. " said Levy.

Kabuto turns towards Levy "yes? " asked Kabuto.

Levy shifts her elbows side to side in a nervous manner "I um...I wanted to know how did Natuto-kun gave you a reason to live? " asked Levy in a concern caring tone.

Kabuto smiles softly at Levy "well you see when I was young the village I lived was caught in a cross fire between the two dark guild Shadow Foundation and World Serpent. You might have heard of the two mages their names are Danzo and Orochimaru anyway after Danzo had killed Orochimaru he then had his mages kill everyone in the village but I was the only survivor. But I also found out I had a Take Over Magic, my magic had allow me to absorb Orochimaru into myself but even with all this great power I felt empty as if I have no purpose to live. " said Kabuto with a sad expression.

He then smiles softly "but that changed when Naruto, Mina, and Flameso had found me and promised me a chance to be part of a family and to get revenge on Danzo who murdered my mother and siblings." said Kabuto in a downcast tone that's mixed with disgust at the person who took him from his brother Urushi and his mother Nonō.

Levy couldn't help but to look in amazement "did you find Danzo? " asked Levy wondering if the serpent man was able to avenge his family.

Kabuto shook his head negativity "no I haven't but I will. " said Kabuto with a tone of conviction the two then turn towards Naruto and see the Crystal ball is glowing and has the image of Ultear on it.

Ultear smiles softly at Naruto "it's good to see you Master Naruto but I know you aren't calling to say hello. So, I take it you're going to tell the council what you plan to do correct? "asked Ultear with a beautiful smirk on her face.

Naruto nods his head ignoring the jealous expression from Levy "yes it would be better if both the council and the king aware what I'm doing. While I don't care about the council's opinion I rather have them with me then against me. " said Naruto in a stoic tone.

Ultear nods her head in agreement "yes of course Master Naruto it will be done." said Ultear Naruto nods his head he then cuts off the connection towards Ultear.

Naruto then stares at the image of Karen the greenette smiles at Naruto "hello Master Naruto. What do you need? " asked Karen with a smirk.

Naruto grins in a dark manner "it's time for the lion to clip the wings." said Naruto.

Karen grins at this "understood when myself, Revy, Eda, and Seras are done here we'll come back to the guild. " said Karen Naruto smirks at this.

"See you soon. " said Naruto Karen then turns off her lacrama orb "soon it will be lion versus fairy. " thought Naruto he then picks up his gunbai and heads back to the guild "come on everyone we're heading back to the guild. " said Naruto everyone follows after Naruto.

 **With Ultear**

Ultear turns towards Meredy "it seems like Master Naruto has finally decided to inform the council and the king about Shion's vision. " said Ultear as she has a small smile.

Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has the symbol of Lion Claw in white.

"So, Lion Claw will exterminate Fairy Tail? " asked Meredy Ultear nods her head at the pinknette "understood Ultear and what about the target? " asked Meredy.

Ultear hums to herself and gains a thinking expression "even though Master Naruto had brought back kaa-san I still want revenge against Gray Fullbuster. " thought Ultear she then turns towards Meredy "Gray he'll die by my hands it is his fault my mother had died in the first place anyways. " said Ultear in a cold tone.

Meredy then narrows her eyes "and what about Grimoire Heart?" asked Meredy in her cold tone.

Ultear gains a dark smirk "they too will fall at the hands of Lion Claw. Now it's time for me to play my part I won't be long. " said Ultear she then enters the hall of council.

Gran Doma narrows eyes as he stares at the ravenette woman Ultear why have you called us here? " asked Gran in a stern tone.

Ultear bows to them in respect "I'm sorry to be taking you away from your mission but I've received an important message from Naruto. " said Ultear.

Everyone widens their eyes "a message from Naruto! " exclaimed Belno she then narrows her eyes in suspicion and can't help but to wonder what the young guild master wants to inform them about.

Org narrows his eyes "it must be serious right? " asked Org in a stern tone.

Ultear nods her head "yes Org-san the message has to do with a vision Shion had. This vision involves Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel. " said Ultear shocking everyone they were all aware of the possibility of Shion's vision had and for Shion to have a vision about the idiotic dragon slayer

Yajima stares in shocked at Ultear "sh-sh-she had a...v-v-vi-vision!" stuttered Yajima in utter shock.

Leiji massages the temple of his forehead "what was this vision about?" asked Leiji Ultear nods her head and tells them about the vision.

"We can't allow this vision to come true. " said Michello with a harden glare.

Everyone nods their head in agreement except for Yajima who had remained quite the whole time "now, now, before anyone jumps the gun. We should let Makarov be aware of this vision. " said Yajima Ultear shakes her head negativity.

"That won't be necessary Yajima." said Ultear.

Which had caused the short man to narrow his eyes at Ultear "and why is that? " asked Yajima.

Ultear just stares at the man with a stoic expression "well, because Naruto had already spoke to Makarov about Shion's vision but Makarov brushed it off without a second thought. " said Ultear thus shocking everyone that someone as smart as Makarov would simply just ignored something so great that can caused the annihilation of everything as they know.

Org just clicked his tongue in annoyance "topical Fairy Tail mage! " snarled at how Makarov can be so foolish.

Leiji narrows his eyes in disdain at how Makarov is willing to risk the lives of everyone just for some loud mouth idiot "I say we kill the fire dragon slayer with his death it will prevent a world that's basically hell on earth to exist.

Ultear turns towards Leiji "there's no need for that. " said Ultear.

Gran Doma raised an eyebrow in suspicion at Ultear "why do you say that Ultear?" asked Gran Doma.

Ultear smiles at at Gran Doma "well, you see Naruto had visited the Fairy Tail Guild and informed Makarov about the vision but he not only ignored the impending doom but he even insulted Shion's fortune teller ability and comparing it to a nightmare. Now Naruto is about to inform the king of this information and the king would most likely have Lion Claw not only kill Natsu but have a guild alliance kill Zeref and Acnologia. While I don't see the king ordering a group of guilds to kill Zeref and Acnologia but he would have a team to be ready to fight Zeref or Acnologia when and if they appear. " said Ultear in a stoic tone.

"Then what should we do? " asked Org wondering how they deal with the upcoming threat of Fiore.

Belno then let's out a sigh causing everyone to turn towards her "is there a problem? " asked Leiji with his eyes narrowing.

Belno shook her head negativity "no, there isn't. But seems like Fairy Tail is once again causing problems." joked Belno.

Yajima then slams his fist on the desk "THIS IS NO JOKING MATTER!" roared.

Michello nods his head in agreement "that is true this is a serious manner. Ultear, how will Naruto deal with Fairy Tail? " asked Michello.

Ultear smiles at this "Naruto hadn't told me on how he will approach the problem but he had said he will deal with them personally. " said Ultear with charming smile.

 **With Revy**

Revy is a Chinese-American woman of approximately moderate height in her early to mid-twenties. She has amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and typically keeps her plum-colored hair in a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead. In spite of her slender build, Revy keeps up her physique, sporting a slightly muscular build, which she doesn't conceal in the least. On her right upper arm, Revy has the Lion Claw symbol the guild symbol is in purple.

Her wardrobe typically consists of a pair of browns-spiked combat boots without socks, very short cut-off jeans, and a black tank top, leaving her belly exposed. She leaves her pants unbuttoned, and she wears a leather belt around her shorts. Revy also sports a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters to store her twin Berettas in when she isn't using them. She also typically wears a pair of fingerless black gloves.

Eda is a Caucasian woman who appears to be in her 30s, has blond hair, blue eyes, and wears angular pink sunglasses even with her nun's habit and is often seen either chewing gum or smoking. She had the Lion Claw guild mark on her right shoulder the color of her guild mark is dark yellow. While not in her nun outfit she a tight black-blue tank top that shows off her endowed body. Underneath the tank top she wears a long sleeve fishnet shirt. She wears black shorts, long socks that reach her knees, and brown boots.

Seras is initially an attractive young woman who's 19 years old with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and crimson eyes. She had a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure. She usually wore a yellow uniform with a matching mini skirt the shoulder of her clothes is the Lion Claw symbol, long white stockings, ankle fold black boots, and brown gloves. Underneath her uniform she has the Lion Claw Guild Mark on her lower back is colored in black.

Karen has brown eyes and green hair that was usually put back by a blue hat with white-colored Lion Claw's symbol. Karen's member stamp was located on the lower left part of her abdomen, colored green. She wears a long fur-trimmed red coat with a light pink furry collar and handcuffs on top of a cream and black bikini top. She also wore a knee-length dark purple skirt with light brown socks and red high-heeled shoes.

In front of the women is a group of small dark mages who worship Zeref Revy grins darkly at them pointing her dual Beretta guns at the dark mages. She then smirks at Karen "you want to kill them or should I end these fuckers? " asked Revy.

The Dark Mages stand in fear "wh-what the h-h-hell is going on! " yelled a dark mage.

"I thought that guilds aren't supposed to kill! " yelled a mage.

Eda who's holding a 44 Magnum raises her eyebrow at Seras "Seras don't these idiots know who the duck we are? " asked Eda.

Seras shrugged her shoulders "it seems not Eda. We are Lion Claw. " said the blonde vampire pointing to her Lion Claw symbol.

"This is so fucked up, man! " yelled a mage.

Karen smiles in a cruel nature "I'll do it. Aries, Celia take care of them. We are expected to be back to the guild as soon as we are finished. " ordered Karen.

Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wears clothes that have a white and fluffy wool-like getup. Her outfit changes, however, as the story progresses.

Celia is a woman of a tall height who's a Cursed Celestial Spirit , The Ice covers her frozen legs that moves like water following her every way, Celia has a long braided white hair reaching to her knees in a snow like color, Celia wears a dark blue leather armor in her shoulder holding her helmet in her head, Her helmet is a sharp triangular pointy shape covering her eyes, Although it limits Celia's sight this grants her the ability to sense people in the area using her own magic, Celia's armor reaches to her legs like a gown, Although the armor fades as it reaches the ice covering her legs. Celia also doesn't have the ability to work properly relaying on her control of ice in both her feet and body.

Aries nods her head in a shy way "y-y-yes K-Karen-sama. " said Aries in a shy tone.

Celia glances at Karen then back at the cowering mages "Yes, of course. It will be done. " said the Cursed Celestial Spirit in kind yet cold tone.

Aries raises are arms causing pink wool to release from her sleeves " **Heavy Wool Imprisonment**!" yelled Aries the wool wraps the 10 mages.

Celia fingers glowed in blood crimson " **Lead of Contact**! " said Celia ruins then begins to cover the wool the, pink wool then begins to change. It morphs into led thus crushing some of the dark mages. Celia then plants her hand on the floor " **Dark Ice: Deep Freeze**! " said Celia in a cold tone ice then begins to crawl over the lead prison thus freezing them solid.

Celia then snaps her fingers everything the ice was covered in shattered in tiny shards of ice. Celia then turns towards Karen with a small smile "will, that be all Karen? " asked Celia with a soft smile.

Karen nods her head "yes, that'll be all. " said Karen Celia then returns back to the Cursed Realm. Karen then turns to Aries who shifts in a nervous and shy way "I'm not going to hurt you Aries. I'm not like that before. " said Karen.

Aries bows her head at Karen "I'm sorry. I'll be leaving. " apologize Aries as she returned back to Celestial Spirit Realm.

Seras turns towards Karen "why does master need us back so fast? " asked Seras in a curious tone.

Revy grins in an insane manner "because Naruto is finally going after those fucking idiots! " grinned Revy.

Seras raised her eyebrow at Revy "which idiots? " asked Seras.

Eda grins in a sly manner "Fairy Tail of course. That old moron should've handed over the kid but now it's to later. Soon Fairy Tail will be nothing more than a myth and when they hear about Fairy Tail. The only question you'll get is who is Fairy Tail. " said Eda with a half grin.

Revy then turns back turns towards Eda "Alright Eda that's enough talking were heading back. " said Revy Eda nods her head in agreement. The four women then walk away from the frozen shattered corpses.

 **Time Skip - The Next day**

 **Location: Crocus, Flower Light Palace: Mercurius**

Crocus is the capital of Fiore and the city where the king lives. It is also the place where the Grand Magic Games take place. Crocus resides in a vast valley surrounded by rocky mountains of small-to-mid height, housing mostly mildly prominent hills, and has a small river not far from it, with some isles in its largest part, flowing in a similarly small gorge, which has woodland on both of its sides, occupying the western zone of the valley.

Naruto, Karen, Shion, Flameso, Levy, Datinet, and Ur can be seen in front of the king Toma E. Fiore. Toma smiles warmly at Naruto "awe, Naruto what can I do for you? " asked Toma in a warm tone.

Toma is a short man who wears striped overalls, held up by a belt at the waist, under a cape.

Naruto bows to Toma in respect having a stoic expression but in the inside the blonde Guild Master is smirking widely "I'm sorry to disturb you. I wouldn't have if it wasn't important but I have information and knowledge that cab be the end of everything as you know it!" declared Naruto in a stoic tone.

Toma narrows his eyes in suspicion "what kind of knowledge do you have Naruto? " asked Toma in a serious tone while unknown to the upcoming dangers.

Naruto turns towards Shion and nods at her, she nods her head in an understanding tone "Toma-sama are you aware of the percentage rate of my visions?" asked Shion in a polite tone.

Toma nods his head "yes if I'm right your vision has a 100 percent chance of being corrected." said Toma Shion nods her head with a small smile after explaining about the vision and Naruto explaining what happened when he visited the guild and warned them. Toma narrows his eyes in anger "we can not allowed that future to happened." said Toma.

Ur nods her head in agreement "we know Toma-sama. What do you want us to do?" asked Ur.

Toma massages the temple of his forehead "for now Natsu Dragneel is our main priority we cab worry about Zeref, Igneel, and Acnologia later. " said Toma.

Ur nods her head in an understanding tone but she can't help but feel bad about one of Gray's friends having to die. Naruto nods his head "yes of course Toma-sama but I'm guessing you want to be aware of siting of Acnologia, Igneel, or Zeref, correct? " asked Naruto.

Levy frowns at this while she understood the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few she still can't help but to be sad at the fact that to save the world Nastu must die.

Toma nods his head "correct our main focus is Natsu and Fairy Tail as a whole?" asked Toma.

Naruto smiles at Toma "don't worry about it Toma-sama. Let my guild deal with it. " said Naruto.

Toma raised his eyebrow at Naruto "and what are you going to do caused a guild war. If so that'll only caused terror within Fiore. " said Toma.

"Then I guess nobody will find out about it. The Fairies birthplace will also be their grave. Now I must be going. " said Naruto Toma nods his head.

After they leave they leave the kingdom Ur narrows her eyes at Naruto "you said the fairies birthplace will also be their grave but what do you mean by that? " asked Ur with a harden glare.

Levy turns towards Ur with a shocked expression "Tenrou Island is the holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild. And it's this years S-Class Mage Promotion Trial that is held on the island. It is also the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. It was once a location of the now-destroyed Red Lizard Guild in X679." said Levy.

Naruto nods his head "and it is the place where all the strongest mages of Fairy Tail are all together it'll make killing each and every member the easiest. " said Naruto shocking Ur and Levy.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as: Student of The Scorpion, Snake Empire, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Foxes of the Snake , Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Power From Within, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Tides of Hardship, Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Foxes of Snake next, then Snake Empire , after that I'll update Student of Scorpion and then Power From Within I also will do Tides of Hardship )_**

 _ **Naruto x Krista - 9**_

 _ **Naruto x Hanji - 8**_

 _ **Naruto x Sasha - 8**_

 _ **Menma x Annie - 7**_

 _ **Menma x Ymir - 2**_

 _ **These are the Naruto x Levi stories i will write in the future**_

 _ **Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu**_

 _ **Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**_

 _ **Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**_

 _ **Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**_


	16. Countdown Ends Now!

_**Recap**_

 _Toma massages the temple of his forehead "for now Natsu Dragneel is our main priority we cab worry about Zeref, Igneel, and Acnologia later. " said Toma._

 _Ur nods her head in an understanding tone but she can't help but feel bad about one of Gray's friends having to die. Naruto nods his head "yes of course Toma-sama but I'm guessing you want to be aware of siting of Acnologia, Igneel, or Zeref, correct? " asked Naruto._

 _Levy frowns at this while she understood the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few she still can't help but to be sad at the fact that to save the world Nastu must die._

 _Toma nods his head "correct our main focus is Natsu and Fairy Tail as a whole?" asked Toma._

 _Naruto smiles at Toma "don't worry about it Toma-sama. Let my guild deal with it. " said Naruto._

 _Toma raised his eyebrow at Naruto "and what are you going to do caused a guild war. If so that'll only caused terror within Fiore. " said Toma._

 _"Then I guess nobody will find out about it. The Fairies birthplace will also be their grave. Now I must be going. " said Naruto Toma nods his head._

 _After they leave they leave the kingdom Ur narrows her eyes at Naruto "you said the fairies birthplace will also be their grave but what do you mean by that? " asked Ur with a harden glare._

 _Levy turns towards Ur with a shocked expression "Tenrou Island is the holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild. And it's this years S-Class Mage Promotion Trial that is held on the island. It is also the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. It was once a location of the now-destroyed Red Lizard Guild in X679." said Levy._

 _Naruto nods his head "and it is the place where all the strongest mages of Fairy Tail are all together it'll make killing each and every member the easiest. " said Naruto shocking Ur and Levy._

 _ **Recap End**_

Ur and Levy stares at the guild master with shock Naruto turns towards the two "if worrying that I'll just straight up kill them don't I'll give them warning and if they do not comply then they are an enemy of the kingdom." said Naruto with a reassuring smile calming the nerves of Ur and Levy the petite bluenette smiles warmly at Naruto but she still feels saddened at the fact that her friends will be fighting people from Lion Claw she honestly wanted her friends to win but she knows the people of Lion Claw can rival the power of Laxus and Gildarts.

Naruto glances at Levy he then sighs and ignores the snickering of Ur "Levy-chan I promise before we fight your friends we'll tell them why we're here and give us a chance at capturing Natsu and imprisoning until we find Igneel and decide how to handle the dragon exactly. And we're going to tell them why we are there right Flameso?" asked Naruto turning towards the Phoenix Slayer who's smoking a cigarette.

Flameso sighs and releases the smoke from his mouth "yeah, yeah I heard you I won't destroy them right away." said Flameso causing everyone to sighed at the red-haired man Naruto had already guess Flameso was going to do what he asked after he beats them into the ground.

Karen stares at Flameso with a deadpan expression "somehow I don't have a good feeling about what he said." thought Karen the greenette then turns towards her guild master "so have thought who you're going to bring?" asked the Cursed Celestial Mage.

"Hmm, Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, Mirajane, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow these are the S-Class mages then you have Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Elfman who are capable of being S-Class mage." said Naruto with a nod "I think I'll bring Flameso, Datinet, You, Revy, Shion, Aqua, Juvia, Rockso, Lava, Ikaruga, Icee, Karin and Thomas ." said Naruto he then turns towards Karen "and you do know she has the Celestial Spirit Leo right?" asked Naruto. he watches as she bites her lip he was aware that her feelings towards the leader of the Celestial Spirit was complex after he left her to her own devices at which she was almost killed had messed her up.

Karen gives him an uncomfortable smile "yeah I'll be fine." said Karen with her voice sounding shaky.

The Devil Ice Mage rolled her eyes "who is she trying to convince us or herself? But I don't blame her hell I don't know what I would do if I had to fight Gray he's my student." thought Ur.

Shion sighs at the gremrenette "Karen, why don't you admit it? You don't want to go I mean no one is forcing you to fight Lucy." said Shion and looking at her with worry.

Karen's hair shadows her they all notice she's tightening her fist "I-I know that! But...this is something I have to do not you Shion but me I have to do this and face my demons and...I want to prove to him my life is far better now!" exclaimed Karen with an expression of conviction and pride, pride that she is a wizard who belongs to Lion but she can still feel it the fear and that fear still haunts her to this day.

 **Flash back**

A month, that's how long it has been since her summoning spirits but to the green haired woman it has felt like forever she was beginning to regret how she acting everyone at her guild wanted nothing to do with her even the guildmaster Bob had said this is your punishment but the scary thing is these were the words of Loki.

Even her lover Hibiki had abandoned her leaving her alone and unfortunately the greenette had relies she's running out of jewels now desperate and lost in the world she had to take quest she had no real choice but there was a fear lingering within her mind but now she finds herself in front of Angel a powerful mage and a deadly one she's soon overcome with great fear and as luck would have it she is still unable to summon Aries and she was a Celestial Mage and that was her only magic ability she has.

Angel laughs at Karen in a mocking tone Karen stares at the whitenette with fear in her eyes Angel grins at Karen in dark manner "so, your unable to summon your spirits how interesting but it does make my job far easily." said Angel she then summons an overweight angel who casually towers the woman "don't even bother begging I'm going to take her key who knows maybe I'll go after Layla next." said Angel in casual tone.

The giant angel raised his fist ready to smash her into the ground but suddenly Karen and Angel are pushed back from a huge gust of air "what the hell was that?" groaned Karen she turns and sees Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the guildmaster of Lion Claw the blonde haired man is also carrying a gunbai "what's he's doing her" wondered the woman.

Naruto's eyes glances back and forth at Karen and Angel "why don't you just move along Uzumaki? This has nothing to do with you." said Angel.

"Angel do you really expect me to just walk away your not only trying to kill this woman but you are part of the dark guild now I'm being generous here leave now or I won't beat you with an inch of your life." said Naruto who narrowed his eyes she glares back at him the large angel then creates a spear of energy and throws it at Naruto he clicked his teeth "fine have it your way Wind Magic: Dance of Blades ( **Kaze no Mahō: Fūjin no Mai** )!" exclaimed Naruto he swing his gunbai and creates a huge volley of wind blades a huge explosion is released as both attacks clash with each other.

Angel narrowed her eyes "Angel Magic: Purity Needles ( **Tenshi no Mahō: Jundo Takaihari** )!" roared Angel the large being extended his hands and hundreds of needles are flung towards Naruto he quickly spins around and creates a wind done but some of the needles cut through the done and cut into Naruto who grunts he then stabs his gunbai into the ground and creates a wind pillar stopping the needles she clicked her teeth in annoyance.

Naruto then pushes the giant angel back he then jumps at it and slams the fan right on its face the angel quickly jumps back up and pushes Naruto but he stopped it with his own fist he grins at the creature "is that it? Fire Magic: Burning Crow ( **Hi no Mahō: Bāningukurō** )." grinned Naruto his fist is ignited in a bright orange flame the fire then explodes in the shape of a crows head the attack had blown it back "Wind Magic: Grand Roar ( **Kaze no Mahō: Gurandoroa** )." said Naruto.

She watches as Naruto releases a wind cannon at her angel and blows them back the whitenette screams in pain as her back hits a tree her face then kiss the ground "th-that bastard!" growled Angel.

She watches as he lifts up his gunbai high in the air "it'll be a shame if you black out from this Wind God's Wind Scar ( **Fūijin Kaze no Kizu** )!" exclaimed Naruto leaving Karen and Angel shocked at what they heard they watches as the fan glows a golden yellow he then slams the gunbai on the ground four huge black wind claws tear through the ground and obliterates the large angel.

Angel screams in pain as she's force to feel part of her life force leaving her body she then collapse on the ground and twitching she watches as Naruto walks past her and walks towards Karen who stepped back in fear he sighs he them takes a step back "look I'm not going to hurt I just want to know why you didn't just summon a spirit I see the keys you have?" asked a curious Naruto.

Karen looks down to her feet "the leader of the Celestial Spirit close my connection with my spirits." said Karen.

Naruto then raised an eyebrow at her "and your guildmates where are they?" asked Naruto.

"They despise me and say this is what I get for treating Aries so horrible maybe I do deserve this." said Karen in a depressed tone.

"Do you want to live?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? What to you mean?" asked a confused Karen.

"Would being dead make you happy do you wish to die? Is that what you desire?" asked Naruto.

"Desire, what do I desire? Do I want to die? No, that's not it I want to live." thought Karen she then looks up at him "I want to live but how am I going to be a Celestial Mage when I can't summon them?" asked Karen.

"I have something that can rival them but before that you need to get stronger and not rely on one magic." said Naruto.

This had shocked her "wait are you saying I can join your guild?" asked Karen.

But Naruto walks over to the down Angel he then lays the gunbai on her head causing the whitenette to jump in fright "now he's what I'm to do I'm going to let you go but if I ever see you again your dead it doesn't even matter if we're passing by I'll be the one to kill you. Understood?" asked Naruto he then adds more pressure Angel she simply nods her head he removes his gunbai but not before slamming his foot into her face.

 **Flashback End**

Karen smiles at Shion "don't worry about it I'll be able to face Loki. I can promise you that." grinned Karen she knew she couldn't fail not just for the kingdom or Lion Claw but for herself if she ever wanted to be the strongest Celestial Mage then she'll need to face him and defeat him she then smiles "Karen Lilica The Cursed Celestial Mage I like that." mumbled Karen.

Shion smiles at her friend "I'm glad to hear that and who knows the kingdom might send us on missions." said Shion.

The petite bluenette shot Shion a confused look "wait, I thought you can see into the future?" asked Levy she didn't know what other magic she had but Levy knew whatever her other magic might be strong why else would Naruto choose her if he didn't trust her ability.

Shion smiles softly at the former Fairy Tail Mage "I do get visions of the future but I can't control them." said Shion Levy stares at her with a questionable stare but Shion simply smiles at her Levy smiles back at her.

Ur then rubs the back of her neck "so if your going who exactly is going to be in charge while you're away?" asked the ice mage.

"At first I was thinking of having Roberta but I then decided to have Mina in charge." said Naruto.

"If she's not gonna be in charge then why don't you bring her too?" asked a confused Ur.

She and Levy stares at Naruto with a curious gaze "it's simple if I did have Roberta to join us then those two would turn that island into a war zone it's hard to believe those two are friends especially with those two almost killing each other each time they spar." said Naruto.

"So that's why?" asked Levy Naruto nods his head she then gains a deadpan expression "oh wow, he makes Revy and Roberta's rivalry overshadows the rivalry that Erza and Mira-chan has." thought Levy she remembers hearing about her but only briefly she has mostly heard about her Weapon Create Magic but that isn't what makes her a little tense about the maid mage is the cold attitude from what she heard Roberta could make Erza shiver in fear and many are frightened of the red-haired woman.

Flameso sighs as he release smoke from his mouth "yeah, I'll have to agree on that with you. Revy and Roberta would probably kill each other but I can tell your going after Zancrow aren't you?" asked Flameso narrowing his eyes "I can see it the hate you have for him rivals that of your hatred of Jiraiya." stated Flameso.

Naruto's eyes are clouded in hatred as he remembers when the blonde God Slayer killed his mother "we'll your nor wrong I do want to kill him and Hades that's why I want Datinet to go after Makarov I know Hades will go after the old man." said Naruto.

Datinet stares at Naruto with shock "but I thought you want to kill Ivan too?" questions Datinet.

"I do that's why I want you to make Haded suffer before I make him suffer more and then kill him but don't just kill Makarov right away." ordered Naruto "but we still don't know where Igneel, Acnologia or Zeref are and I know we don't have a chance against Zeref or Acnologia and we don't know where Zeref is either and I don't like the fact someone as powerful as Zeref is simply walking around and who knows what kind of damage he can do now with all dark mages out there if that were to happen then it would be a war against us Zeref and his loyal subjects damn this isn't good not one bit. Ugh, I just hope when the day comes we'll be ready." thought Naruto.

Levy then grabs on of his hand and smiles at him with a deep blush across her cheeks "you alright?" asked a concerned Levy she can tell something troubled him and it wasn't the fight with Fairy Tail.

Naruto simply nods his head "yeah, just reminding myself of something I need to protect." said Naruto.

He then feels his lover tighten her grip on his hand "we'll whatever it is we'll do it together you won't be facing it alone. You can count on that Naruto-kun." said Levy.

Shion nods her head with the bluenette "she's right Naruto we're here with you." chimed Shion.

Karen smiles at Naruto "you've helped us and now it's time for us to help you master." said Karin.

Ur smiles as t him "you not only brought me back but you haver reunited me with my daughter and for that you can count on me!" grinned Ur helping Naruto was the least she can do after everything he has done for her and now she and Ultear can finally catch up after the time that was missed but Ur found herself saddened at the fact her daughter is a grown woman she can only hope she and Ultear can still be a family.

Naruto smiles at them Flameso softly elbows Datinet in the ribs causing him to raised an eyebrow "if I didn't know better I'd say master is slowly growing a harem." snickered Flameso.

Datinet rolled his eyes at his friend "tsk, like that'll happen. Do you really think he's that type of person?" asked Datinet.

"Now, that you mentioned it no he doesn't actually." said Flameso he then smirks in dark manner "but I can't wait till I fight Gildart." said a smirking Flameso.

"What don't you want to fight Laxus he is someone who could become the next guildmaster." said Datinet.

"That may be so but you are forgetting Gildart has returned after his a hundred year mission failed and whatever he fought almost killed him. While Laxus would he interesting to fight but I want to fight Gildart he's the only one I find truly acknowledge besides Makarov and Laxus." said Flameso.

Datinet rolled his eyes at Flameso "so what about Erza and Mirajane?" asked Datinet who had his arms crossed he then exhales and swallows the shadows of the buildings.

Flameso stares at Datinet with a raised eyebrow " who?" asked Flameso.

"The red-haired and white haired women at the Fairy Tail guild." states Datinet.

Flameso scoffed at Datinet "why the hell would I bother with some trash the red-haired bitch and the other bitch wouldn't stand chance against me those two bitches would only last a few seconds." said Flameso in a cold tone.

Datinet nods his head at the Phoenix Slayer "yeah your right they'd be lucky to last a more than four seconds." said Datinet both Ur and Levy stares at the two with a sweat drop.

"Wow that's really mean even for them." thought Levy she was sure Erza and Mira-chan would last more than a few seconds they are part of Fairy Tail and a Fairy Tail Mage doesn't know how to give up "and I'm sure Natsu would charge at the two when they insult Fairy Tail and of course Natsu would most likely be knocked out by them." thought Levy.

Shion then released a sigh "those two can be a real pain but I can't help but wonder what's going to happen after this whole ordeal." thought Shion.

 **Time Skip**

 **Location: Lion Claw Guild**

The petite blonde smiles in a sly manner in front of her is Roberta Cisneros S-Class Mage of Lion Claw Roberta is a tall Cuban woman with pale yet health skin she has dark blue eyes and long purple hair she stylized with two long french braids and she wears a french maid dress. She uses Weapon Create Magic she also wears a pair of glasses.

Mina waves at the stoic maid who seems to be caring a painted animal skull "hey Roberta, finally back I see." said Mina the vampire queen takes a sip of wine.

Roberta nods her head at the blonde "yes, I have another mission completed." said Roberta.

The petite woman's eyes then stares at the skull "and what is that?" asked Mina.

Roberta looks down at the decorated skull "I ask them to decorate this extinct creatures skull for Naruto-sama I figured he wants it." said Roberta.

Mina giggles at Roberta it had almost seemed like the Cuban woman was in love with Naruto "oh that's right! You probably haven't heard?" asked Mina.

Roberta raised an eyebrow at Mina "heard what? Has something happened?" asked Roberta.

Mina let's out a sigh "yeah something has I believe you should hear it from Naruto but basically we will be fighting Fairy Tail." said Mina.

Roberta's eyes widened she then nods her head "then I might as well talk to Naruto-sama, is he here?" asked Roberta.

"Yeah, he and everyone had returned just a few hours ago." said Mina she then stands up and begins walking to the main hall with Roberta following right behind her Mina glances at Roberta "so she can feel it too the feeling of war and a secret war this could've been avoided but now the two will fight for their beliefs and their love ones but no one will know what acquired on the island." thought Mina as the two make it to the main hall suddenly the air became very silent mostly because Revy and Roberta are glaring at each other "oh no." mumbled Mina in a low tone.

Eda sighs the nun then takes a sip from her whiskey "here we go again." groaned Eda.

Wendy released a gasp and grabs onto Hanabi's shoulder "it's happening again!" exclaimed a fearful Wendy Carla grabs hold of the young mage's hand.

Tenten then leans towards Thomas's ear "well, this isn't going to end well." whispered Tenten Thomas nods his head at the brunette.

Revy grits her teeth as she stares at Roberta "you damn bitch! You got a problem Crazy Glasses!" snarled Revy in a heated tone.

Roberta gains a scowl on her face "the only problem I have is your crude nature. Now move or you'll be moved." warned Roberta in a cold tone.

Revy stands to her feet she then summons her guns walk towards Roberta "what was that? It sounded like a certain stupid bitch wants to die!' snarled Revy.

Roberta releases a low growl she then uses her magic to create two black pistols "the only one to die is you scum." growled Roberta.

Both women walk towards each other but before either women could pull a trigger Naruto releases his magic energy the two women comes to a stop and turns towards Naruto both of them notice Naruto's ice piercing eyes glaring at them "I didn't call for a guild announcement for two to start killing each other." said Naruto in a cold tone both of their weapons disappear the strong aura then vanished "good now, I can explain why I have called for a meeting." said Naruto causing some of the people to sweat drop at how Naruto can stop a huge rampage.

"I'm pretty sure some of you heard that I went to Fairy Tail and warned them of Shion's vision right?" asked Naruto various of people yelled yeah while others simply nod their head at their guildmaster he smiles at them "good, then some of you might now Flameso, Datinet, and myself went to Fairy Tail and warned Makarov of her vision and each of you now it has a 99 percent chance of success meaning there's a one percent chance but instead of thinking of solutions to prevent the dragonic war he simply ignores and sees it as a simple bad dream. Now I have warned the king and he wants us to eliminate Natsu and anyone who goes against the kingdom." said Naruto.

Yukari's eyes widened in shock "wait a minute Master are you saying the Toma-sama is allowing us to go to war with Fairy Tail and kill them!" exclaimed a bewildered Yukari and Naruto nods his head shocking many "oh damn, this isn't good not only is the king ordering us to destroy Fairy Tail but no one will know why Fairy Tail was destroyed and if any one found out this will post a negative effect on the kingdom." thought Yukari.

"Yo boss, are you saying what we're all thinking I mean Revy and myself and some others figure something like this would happen but this shit is really happening isn't it?" asked Eda Naruto nods his head and she groans "ugh, well shit we're in deep shit now." groaned Eda.

Icee then turned towards Naruto "so, when will this shit hit the fan?" asked Icee.

"On Tenrou Island in a few months they'll go there for their S-Class test that's where it'll happen I've already decided who will be coming with me I'll be taking Flameso, Datinet, Shion, Karen, Ikagura, Karin, Thomas, Rockso, Icee, Lava, Juvia, Revy, and Aqua." said Naruto he watches as they congratulates each other they all soon to quiet down "now with that let's use this time to prepare yourself." said Naruto everyone yells in agreement "Zancrow Hades, you two watch out I'm coming for you!" thought Naruto.

Revy grins at this causing Eda to shoot a confused expression "what the hell you grinning back? Finally got some dick?" mocked a grinning Eda.

Revy growls in anger "fuck you bitch! If you want I ass fill that used loose ass of yours with lead." growled Revy she then takes a huge shot of liquor "you better be lucky I want to beat the shit out of that Erza bitch." grumbled Revy.

Eda grins at Revy 'huh! What was that!" exclaimed Eda.

"SUCK A FUCKING COCK!" roared Revy in anger.

Eda giggles at this "oooo, I didn't know you happen sorry but I like my man being all man not half man.

Revy grabs an empty liquor bottle Naruto stares at the woman with a stoic expression "don't even think about it. Now, for everyone I choose you can fight whoever they want expect for Revy, Flameso, Datinet, Karen, and Juvia. Revy will fight Erza, Flameso will fight Gildarts, Datinet will fight Makarov, Karen will fight Lucy, and Juvia will fight Gray and I myself will personally go after Natsu." said Naruto.

Tenten eyes widened she then towards Karin, she has spiky red hair along with red colored eyes she wears a pair of glasses. She also has her hair stylized with a ponytail Karin has her Lion Claw tattoo on her lower hip. She wears a black crop top over it she wears a dark blue jean jacket, purple shorts and black leather boots. She's a user of Chain Magic, Seal Magic, and Anubis Lost Arc. "Hey, why do you think Naruto-sama is going after Natsu instead of Makarov?" asked a confused Tenten.

The red-haired Uzumaki shook her head "I have no clue but Naruto always has a plan he doesn't do it for no reason so there has to be something else going on but we'll mostly find out what is happening when we leave." said Karin.

The brunette hugs Karin "we're not even leaving yet." said Karin with a sweat drop the red-haired woman notices Naruto leaves with Ur "wonder where those two are going thought." thought a curious Karin who watches as the blonde and ravenette venture outside.

Ur sighs as Naruto leads her away from the guild she glances back at the guild always finding herself marveling at the home of each member it wasn't just the building but it was also the people and each member are vastly different from each other but Ur could tell they care for each other. "So, why you brought us out here?" questioned Ur but Naruto kept walking along.

They didn't stop until they reached a large tree "you can come out now." said Naruto confusing Ur but she heard foot steps she turned around and stares in utter shock as Ultear her daughter is walking towards her with a smile and tears rolling down her face.

"Ultear, my tear! Is that really you?" asked Ur who is now standing in front of Ultear years might have passed and the last time she saw her was when she was an infant but she can tell this woman is Ultear.

Ur places a hand on Ultear's cheek Ultear just nods her head "yes, mother it's me." said Ultear as Naruto leaves the mother and daughter duo both huge each other and releases pint up stress both had after an hour of crying both women turned towards Naruto who had returned "I don't know how I can ever repay you! What you did was incredible!" exclaimed Ultear.

Naruto smiles warmly at her "well I take my promises very serious." said Naruto with a grin.

Ultear smiles at him "thank you, and Naruto Grimoire Hearts's Seven Sins of Purgatory still plan to go to Tenrou Island in a few months and they still don't know you are coming after Fairy Tail and them." informed Ultear.

Naruto smiles at this "good now if you don't mind I'll be going." said Naruto who vanishes in a yellow light he then finds himself inside of Mito's home and smirks as Mito begins to mess with Levy's hair "having fun Mito-baachan?" asked Naruto.

The aged woman ignored Naruto and pulls at Levy's hair and clearly ignoring the embarrassed and blushing Levy "are you sure you aren't a red head?" asked Mito Levy shook her head negativity "your hair is really blue?" asked Mito.

"Y-Y-Yeah, its m-my re-real hair." mumbled Levy.

Mito then turns towards Naruto "I guess you don't have your father's or grandfather's taste for redheads." said Mito in a warming tone she then releases Levy causing the girl to hit the ground she then groans she then turns towards Mito and noticed her warm brown eyes turned cold and voidless "you can feel it right?" asked Mito Naruto nods his head "something dark is coming there's a reason why all these dark mages are getting too comfy something dark is rising do you know what this means?" asked Mito.

He nods his head "yeah it seems Zeref isn't dead and obviously he isn't dead sense he fused with Natsu to create a dragonic apocalypse and it can also means Acnologia won't be quiet for long." said Naruto in a serious tone.

Mito then gains a grim expression "not just that but I'm positive all of Zeref's creations will soon awake." said Mito her eyes glances towards Levy she then turned towards Naruto "or it can be much worse than this future Natsu but let me asked you something? What are you prepared to do to protect those who are special too you?" asked Mito.

His eyes then lit up with compassion and a drive "anything, I'll do anything to protect my love ones it doesn't matter who stands in my way I'll take them all down I am the Guildmaster Naruto Uzumaki and as such it's my duty to protect my guildmates." exclaimed Naruto.

 **Time skip**

 **Location: Tenrou Island**

As each member of Fairy Tail fights against Grimoire Hearts the members of Lion Claw walk through the forrest "you all have your target now go." commanded Naruto Flameso, Datinet, Rockso, Icee, Aqua, Juvia, Thomas, Ikagura, Karin, Karen, Shion, and Revy each went in a different location thanks to his sensory ability he was able to sense everyone on the island but he also sense something dark and evil far more darker than Hades "what the hell is that?" thought Naruto but instead of seeking it out he decided to continue walking where Natsu and Zancrow are located he then notices some of the flowers dead this even made him more cautious about the evil magic he senses.

But as he gets closer and closer images of his dead parents flooded his mind he then grits his teeth in hatred he unconsciously releases wind magic causing various of rocks and trees to be cut by wind he can still see the image of a grinning Zancrow, Hades, and Jiraiya the very ground then crumbles due to his raw rage he then scowls as he sees the back of Zancrow. Natsu has his fist encased in a bright flame while Zancrow has his leg encased in black flames but both flames die as they feel an overwhelming emotion of hatred the ground and everything around it begins crack under pressure both turned and see an angry Naruto "N-N-Naruto! What the hell are you doing here!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Seal Magic: Demon Grip ( **Fūin Mahō: Tenguri** ) a magic circle appears on the ground and demonic chains are summoned and wraps themselves Natsu who collapse on the ground struggling to free himself "Zancrow I've come to avenge my mother Kushina Uzumaki." said Naruto in a tone void of any emotion.

Zancrow scoffed at Naruto "tsk, if your anything like her then you'll die FAST! Fire God's Scythe ( **Hinokami Sukuīzu** ) ! " roared Zancrow he creates a black flaming scythe and runs at him.

Naruto growls at Zancrow "Wind God's Axe ( **Fūijin Ono** )!" roared Naruto he extended his hand and black wind forms and creates a giant axe made of black winds as each come together various of trees are cut and burn as the two are pushed back Zancrow throws a fireball Naruto cuts through it with a wind blade both blonde men glare at each other they then run at each other with Zancrow punching Naruto in the jaw and Naruto burying his fist into the stomach of Zancrow.

* * *

 **Ill be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and God's, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
